We've Got Tonight
by tea4one
Summary: Jackie realizes she needs a new start and decides to leave Point Place for good. That is, until she runs into someone from her past. Hyde has an unexpected night at a college party in Chicago, making him question the mess that is his current life.
1. Morning Blues

This story is starting out Rated T. Might move up to M in the future. This is my first story ever. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from That 70's Show

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _March 24th 1980, 8:10 AM_

 _Jackie's Apartment_

Jackie woke up feeling the same way she had for the past few months: lost, directionless, and most of all alone. She was still living with Fez at their apartment and she still saw her friends in the basement once in awhile, but it just wasn't the same.

Donna and her drifted apart the past year and now that Eric was back from Africa, her red-haired friend was even more distant. Kelso was in Chicago working and doing who knows what. Fez was busy working and trying to pick girls up at the hair salon. Their attempt at a relationship was short-lived and they mutually decided they were better off as friends.

And that left Steven Hyde. Jackie hadn't really spoken or even seen Hyde much the past few months. Jackie assumed he was busy with the record store and in truth, she tried to not think about him too much.

It had been two months since she and Fez broke up, and Jackie had no idea what she was going to do. She really believed he was her perfect choice, but kissing him was like kissing a brother. Fez seemed to agree as well. Now Jackie was back to where she was in 1979: no boyfriend, no family and no job. This caused her to lose all hope and hole up in her room for as long as she could.

Jackie walked out into the kitchen to get something to eat only to realize they had run out of food. "Great", she thought to herself. Realizing she would actually have to step foot out of her apartment, Jackie showered and got dressed.

After getting food at a diner, Jackie didn't know what to do. She didn't want to go home and she didn't want to go to the Forman's basement, so she just kept driving.

Next thing she knew, she was going south on the interstate, and soon she was just outside of Chicago. The city of Chicago gave Jackie a bad feeling. It was the place she lost a potential career, and the place she lost him. The city scared Jackie. It seemed like it was the place where all her dreams died.

"It's a new year, Jackie. A new decade. Time to face your fears," Jackie thought to herself. And with that, she drove into the city and parked downtown.

The coldness of the city air cut through Jackie's skin. It was unbearably cold but Jackie didn't care. She needed the cold air, needed it to cut right through her and expose her pain to the rest of the world around her. Walking through a city she never explored surrounded by people she didn't know was exactly what Jackie needed. It was the start of a realization: Jackie didn't need the basement, she didn't need her parents, and she didn't need her friends. She could start over in a new city with new people. She could run away from it all.

 _March 24th 1980, 10:30 AM_

 _Forman Residence_

Hyde woke up this morning feeling hung over, sick, and empty. He had spent the night at a bar with Randy after work, drinking more than he should have. The drinking was starting to become a habit, but Hyde couldn't care less. He was living the life he wanted, or so he thought. Sometimes Hyde felt like he was missing something, like maybe there was more to this life. But then he remembered that this was the life a burnout like him was destined for. And plus he was doing better than expected: he had a job and he had a home.

As Hyde made his way to the Forman kitchen, he heard Eric and Donna's voices.

"Mom, Donna and I decided that we're moving to Madison this June. I know you wanted to spend the summer together and I know—", Eric was suddenly interrupted.

"That's fine Eric. You don't have to explain it to me", Kitty calmly replies.

"No, mom. We put our plans off last ti— Wait what did you say?" Eric states, confused by his mother's indifference.

"I said that you and Donna are free to leave whenever you want. Your father and I talked and we think you're old enough to make your own decisions. And besides, compared to Africa, Madison is practically next door," Kitty responds relieved that her son was home.

"Good morning, Steven," Kitty remarks as she leaves the kitchen towards the living room.

"So you guys are definitely leaving in June huh?" Hyde says to his two friends.

Hyde was relieved Eric was finally back from Africa; he was finally starting to feel like life was going back to normal. When he found out he was leaving again, Hyde felt that loneliness starting to creep back in.

"Yeah, Eric and I are going up there today to check out some apartments. You wanna come Hyde?" Donna asks.

"Nah, I gotta work today," Hyde replies casually.

"Oh Hyde, don't forget, we're all going down to Chicago to see Kelso tonight. I told Fez that you'd pick him and Jackie up since Donna and I are driving straight there from Madison," Eric reminds him.

"Yeah, whatever. See ya," Hyde replies.

Hyde had completely forgot that they were all going to Chicago. Kelso had some big party he wanted everyone to go to, but Hyde didn't see the point of it. They had all drifted apart. Eric and Donna were leaving. Kelso was in Chicago. And Fez and Jackie kept to themselves most of the time. Donna had told Hyde that the two had broken up, but Hyde wasn't sure. He barely saw them in the basement, so who knows what the truth was. Hyde knew he owed it to Eric to show up though. This might be one of the last times they all got to spend time together, and as much as Hyde didn't want to spend a car ride with Fez and Jackie, he knew he had to.


	2. Sail On

Disclaimer: I own nothing from That 70's Show or any of the songs mentioned

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _March 24th 1980, 11:45 AM_

 _Downtown Chicago_

Jackie was on Michigan Avenue, determined to get some new outfits to make herself feel better. Her mother always told her there was nothing like a new handbag and a pair of heels couldn't fix. She had a plan. She was going to use all the money she had left from her inheritance to start a new life. She didn't know where yet, but she knew she had to get out of Point Place, Wisconsin. Of course, she had to go back first to wrap things up at home. But after that, she was going to begin her journey. The past year made Jackie realize she was wasting her potential trying to find a man.

"This year is going to be about me", Jackie thought to herself

After buying the perfect outfit and getting her make up done, Jackie decided she was going to treat herself to a fancy meal. She found an upscale French restaurant and was seated immediately.

After ordering her second glass of wine, a woman about the same age as Jackie comes to Jackie's table and sits in front of her.

"Please tell me you didn't get stood up too?" the girl asks.

"Huh?" Jackie responds.

"I mean you're sitting alone. I thought maybe you got stood up by your idiot boyfriend like I did", the girl clarifies.

"Oh, no. I'm just here enjoying lunch alone. I know. Sad right? But I really needed it", Jackie replies "Oh, and sorry about your boyfriend"

"It's fine. What do you expect from men, right? I mean I'm sure you don't get stood up ever. You're beyond gorgeous, "the girl replies.

"Trust me. I've had worse than getting stood up. Much worse" Jackie responds smiling at the girl in front of her.

"Well, you can tell me all about it over lunch if you want. I have a few hours to kill anyways now that Mike isn't showing up. My name is Haley by the way."

Next thing she knows, Jackie spends the next few hours spilling the events of her life to her new friend starting from the past few years up until today.

"And today is the day that I realized that I am so done trying to find the perfect man. I'm going to focus on me and my dreams and me—whoa how many glasses of wine have I had?" Jackie slurs.

"Wow, you are definitely a lightweight. There's no way you could keep up at my college parties," Haley replies.

"How is college? I mean I really never thought a beautiful woman like me would ever have to go. And plus, the only girl I know going to college is Donna. And she's a lumberjack. " Jackie laughs. "But you're not a lumberjack. You're really pretty and fun. So it can't be that bad right?"

"Believe me Jackie, I felt the same way too. My dad kind of forced me into college, but honestly, I love it. And I think it's exactly what you need after what you've told me. College is perfect for finding yourself and meeting new people" Haley replies. "If you want, my friends are throwing a huge party on campus tonight at Northwestern. You should totally come with and get the experience."

"I would love that!" Jackie squeals in delight "But first we need outfits."

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Haley smiles as they make their way out of the restaurant and out into the streets lined with shops.

 _March 24th 1980, 6:45 PM_

 _Fez and Jackie's Apartment_

Hyde knocks on the apartment door where Fez and Jackie live. As the door opens, Hyde is surprised to see Fez and another girl, a girl who wasn't Jackie.

"Hey man, we're going to Chicago to see Kelso remember?" Hyde tells his foreign friend.

"Oh Hyde I completely forgot! This is Jess by the way. I was just about to show her my candy collection," Fez replies waggling his eyebrows at Hyde.

"Oh well, she can come too. Where's Jackie? I was supposed to bring both of you" Hyde responds casually.

"Um actually I haven't seen her all day. And I don't think Jess and I are going to be able to make it either. Tell Kelso I'm sorry," Fez replies while slamming the door on Hyde.

Hyde contemplated whether he should even drive down to Chicago. He knew he promised Eric, but now Fez wasn't going. And even though he didn't want to admit it to himself, Hyde was hoping Jackie would be there too. He tried not to think about her, but he barely saw her around the basement anymore and it made him feel weird inside. But Hyde knew that he had to go for Eric and Donna. They were leaving soon and Hyde had to make the most of time they had left together. With that thought, Hyde set off to Chicago alone.


	3. Dance Yourself Clean

Disclaimer: I own nothing from That 70's Show or any of the songs mentioned

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _March 24th 1980, 8:00 PM_

 _Haley's Apartment, North Chicago_

 _Rock With You – Michael Jackson playing in the background_

Jackie and Haley were almost done getting ready at Haley's apartment. Jackie was wearing a skin-tight black dress with black knee high leather boots. Her make-up was done and her hair flowed down her back and shoulders perfectly. They were drinking and dancing to the music and Jackie couldn't remember the last time she felt this free and relaxed. Maybe college was just what she needed.

"So do you live here alone? Or do you live with your boyfriend Mike?" Jackie asks her new friend

"I live here all by myself. Daddy got me the apartment as part of our agreement that I go to college. Mike and I kind of just met a few months ago, so we're not that serious yet. He's kind of an idiot but he's so hot. You'll meet him later. He's meeting us at the party with some of his friends from back home" Haley says before pouring her and Jackie another shot of vodka.

Once they were ready and tipsy, Jackie and Haley left for the party on the campus.

 _March 24th 1980, 8:00 PM_

 _Kelso's Apartment, North Chicago_

Hyde arrives at Kelso's apartment and knocks on the door. He doesn't see the Vista Cruiser parked out front so he assumes Eric and Donna are running late. Kelso opens the door.

"Hyde! Buddy, I missed you" Kelso yells as he pulls Hyde in for a hug "I didn't know you were still coming "

"What do you mean?" Hyde asks his friend.

"Donna and Eric called an hour ago saying they weren't coming anymore. Something about exploring Madison" Kelso responds "But I'm glad you're here. We can still go to the party I was talking about. It's supposed to be huge!"

"Are you serious man? I drove all the way here cause Forman told me I had to." Hyde replies obviously pissed off and disappointed.

"C'mon man. There's gonna be hot girls at the party and open bar all night" Kelso tries to cheer his friend up.

"Fine, whatever" Hyde agrees.

"I might as well get drunk for free," Hyde thinks to himself.

 _March 24th 1980, 8:30 PM_

 _Northwestern University Campus, North Chicago_

 _Message in a Bottle – The Police playing in background_

They arrive at a warehouse blaring loud music surrounded by drunk college kids. As Hyde and Kelso approach the building, Hyde notices a girl in a black dress with long dark brown hair going to the front of the long line formed out the door with her friend.

"Maybe this night won't be so bad," Hyde thinks to himself as he stares at the girl not quite able to see her face directly.

Suddenly he hears Kelso yelling at the girl's friend and dragging Hyde to the front of the line. The girl talking to Kelso was tall and pretty with light brown hair. Her friend had already gone into the party.

"Hyde, this is Haley. Haley this is my buddy Hyde from back home" Kelso says.

"Hi Hyde. So you guys ready to have fun?" Haley asks them as they all enter the party.

"Hell yeah!" Kelso yells. Hyde enters the party, looking around to find the girl his eyes were just fixed on.

Jackie was drunk and because she was drunk, she didn't realize that Haley was no longer next to her. Wandering around the crowded party, Jackie suddenly felt alone again. What was she doing? She didn't know anyone here. She barely knew Haley and even she already ditched her.

"What was I thinking I could start all over?" Jackie thought to herself.

And suddenly in her drunken thoughts, she was missing her friends. The friends that all hung out in the basement. She was missing Donna, her best friend who she could talk to about anything. She was missing Kelso's dumb ways. She was missing the Formans who took her in as if she was one of thier own. She was missing Fez's creepy tendencies. And she was missing Steven Hyde. The Steven who made her feel more at home than anyone or any place ever did.

In her drunkenness, Jackie stumbled backwards and crashed right into someone who caught her. Before Jackie turned around, she felt something comforting in the stranger's grasp of her body, something familiar and something safe.

Jackie turns around to apologize.

"Jackie?" the voice calls out

"Steven?" Jackie whispers with surprise and a hint of relief

He was wearing his usual jeans with a black t-shirt. He had his sunglasses on, but he didn't have that creepy mustache anymore. Instead he had his beard. It wasn't as thick, but it reminded Jackie of their early days together. Damn, he looks good. Jackie thinks to herself.

Suddenly, before Hyde could even say anything, Jackie lunges at him and wraps her arms around his body.

Hyde, confused at what was happening, returns the hug surprised at how right the feeling of the brunette hugging him was.

"Jackie, what are you doing here?" Hyde asks.

"I don't know Steven. I was driving this morning and I ended up in Chicago and then I met someone who I thought was a friend and she ditched me and now I'm drunk and lost and I just miss everyone so much" Jackie mumbles "God, I am so happy to see you"

"You are?" Steven asks with interest in his voice.

Hyde didn't want to admit it, but he was really happy to see Jackie too. And she looked incredibly hot. Jackie always looked hot but Hyde hadn't seen her for weeks and now seeing her in a tight black dress and knee-high boots. It was a lot to handle.

"Yeah, I missed you so much Steven", Jackie whispers into his ear.

A shiver jolts through Hyde's body. Hyde didn't want to admit it, but he missed her too.

"I m—", Hyde starts.

"Jackie!" Kelso yells out of nowhere "What are you doing here?"

Hyde lets go of Jackie.

"Michael? I didn't know you were here too." Jackie looks at her childhood ex-boyfriend.

Suddenly Haley shows up and kisses Michael. "Haley? What are you doing kissing Michael? You have a boyfriend!" Jackie yells drunkenly.

"Jackie, this is Mike. My boyfriend" Haley replies "And where did you go? I was looking for you!"

Jackie starts to laugh, " This is the Mike who stood you up?"

Hyde looks confused " What is going on here? Kelso, why the hell is she calling you Mike?"

"Umm, I was trying something new since it's the 1980s now guys" Kelso responds.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Haley asks

"Yeah we're all from the same town in Wisconsin" Jackie tells her friend

"Where no one calls him Mike," Hyde adds, "We call him Kelso or my personal favorite "Moron."

"Shut up Hyde. Anyways Haley, do you wanna get a drink with me? We'll meet up with you guys later" Kelso yells over the music as he drags Haley to the bar.

"So, that was random" Hyde says out loud to Jackie.

 _My Sharona by The Knack plays on the speakers_

"Oh my god, I love this song. Let's dance!" Jackie yells.

"No thanks. I don't dance." Hyde responds. "Especially not to this crap."

"Pleaseee."

"Nope. Not drunk enough"

"Ugh fine. Then lets get a drink," Jackie says.

"That's cool" Hyde says as she grabs his hand and drags him to the bar.

"I'll have a shot of vodka and he'll have 5 shots of whiskey," Jackie tells the bartender

"Damn Jackie, are you trying to kill me?" Hyde yells at her playfully

"C'mon Steven. You have to catch up" Jackie smiles at him.

After the shots of whiskey and a couple beers, Hyde was feeling good. He was sitting on a stool and Jackie was standing between his legs playfully touching his face and neck as she talked. Hyde couldn't help but grab her waist and pull her in closer.

"I like your beard Steven. It reminds me of our summer together," Jackie says playfully

"Yeah, that was a fun summer," he smiles remembering how young and free they were. Back when there were no problems.

"Yeah, that was the summer that you took away my innocence," Jackie jokes.

"C'mon Jackie, we all know you were secretly bad the whole time," Hyde laughs.

"Only for you," Jackie winks at Hyde.

 _March 24th 1980, 10:15 PM_

 _Northwestern University Campus, North Chicago_

 _"I Want You to Want Me" By Cheap Trick plays in the background_

"C'mon Hyde. Let's dance" Jackie gets up and drags Hyde to the dance floor

They were both feeling loose from the alcohol. Hyde grabs Jackie's hands and twirls her around multiple times. She was laughing, her whole face bright from the happiness she was feeling. Hyde couldn't imagine anyone else looking more beautiful than the carefree girl dancing in front of him.

She was gesturing for him to dance with her. Hyde couldn't help but give in and join her. They start to jump around all over the dance floor not giving a care in the world how ridiculous they may have looked. For the first time in a long time, they were both having fun and feeling free.

 _March 24th 1980, 11:00 PM_

 _Northwestern University Campus, North Chicago_

Suddenly, the song switches to a slower beat – _"Please Don't Go by KC & the Sunshine Band" plays_

"I love this song Steven. Please dance with me." Jackie stares into his eyes through his sunglasses.

Hyde doesn't say anything. He just pulls her in closer to him and holds her by the waist. Jackie wraps her arms around his neck and they sway slowly to the music.

Everything about the moment just felt so right to Hyde. He had felt so empty for so long. But right now, it just felt like his life was meant to be this way, Jackie in his arms. It reminded him of the time they danced, after the first time she told him she loved him. That was one of Hyde's happiest memories.

"I missed you too, Jackie" Hyde whispers in her ear.

Jackie smiles a true, genuine smile. One that she hadn't had in a long time. "Thanks Steven. I really needed to hear that" Jackie responds "I just felt so alone and I missed all of you. I missed the way things used to be. All of us in the basement. I don't know. Things just haven't been the same"

Hyde felt disappointment from her words. Of course she meant she missed everyone in the basement. Not me. Not us, he thinks to himself. But he could relate to her words. He felt the same way too. Nothing was the same.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. No one's really ever down there anymore. I mean I see Forman and Donna sometimes. And Fez shows up randomly. Kelso is out here. And well, you kind of stopped coming too" Hyde mumbles

"Aw, you really missed me didn't you Steven?" Jackie smiles at him

"No, man. I mean it's just different now" Hyde replies with zen in his voice

Jackie knew he was trying to act zen. She always knew when Hyde was hiding his true emotions "I meant it Steven. I missed you a lot. I miss us," Jackie whispers

"Look Jackie, I think we should ta—" Hyde starts.

"There you guys are!" yells Haley "C'mon Jackie, we need more drinks"

And suddenly, Jackie was pulled away and dragged to the bar.

"Hey man, what's up with you and Jackie?" Kelso asks.

"Nothing. It was nothing" Hyde replies

"Didn't look like nothing." Kelso says as he walks towards the bar with Hyde "Look man, Haley told me that Jackie's trying to move on. Start her life over and maybe go to college. She said that Jackie felt hurt and lost and she came here to start over. I don't know how you feel about her, but I think you should know that man. I don't want her getting hurt. I don't think of Jackie in that way anymore but I care about her"

"Look Kelso, nothing was going on. She just wanted to dance" Hyde yells at his friend.

Hyde was feeling hurt all over his body. Jackie was leaving too? "First Forman, now Jackie," Hyde thought to himself as he got to the bar where the girls were.

Jackie is sitting on a stool and pulls Hyde by his shirt so that he's standing inches away from her, their faces nearly touching.

"Steven, I'm drunk and you look so good right now," Jackie says into his ear

"Look Jackie, Kelso told me you were going to leave Point Place. Why didn't you tell me?" Hyde asks

"Because, I just decided today… and I didn't know you cared," Jackie responds

"Yeah, whatever," Hyde looks away, trying not to show her the hurt in his eyes.

"Steven, please don't be upset. I want to be here with you right now" Jackie says.

Hyde smiles slightly.

"Guys, I grabbed a bottle of vodka and I was thinking we take this party somewhere else!" Haley tells all of them "There's a rooftop on the library that has the most amazing views"

"Let's do it! Kind of like the Water Tower at Point Place. Right Hyde?" Kelso says

"Yeah, whatever." Hyde replies, stepping away from Jackie and following behind Kelso and Haley.

Jackie got off the stool and began following them too. As they walked, Jackie caught up to Hyde and locked her fingers with his. And even though Hyde was hurt, he couldn't help but hold her hand.


	4. Dim All the Lights

Disclaimer: I own nothing from That 70's Show or the songs mentioned

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _March 25th 1980, 12:15 AM_

 _Northwestern University Campus, North Chicago_

They were all on the rooftop. They could still hear the music from the party. "Wild Horses" by the Rolling Stones was playing in the background. Hyde was smoking a joint and then passes it to Jackie.

Kelso and Haley were in their own world making out in the corner.

"Wow. I missed circle time," Jackie says as she puts the joint to her mouth and sways slowly to the music.

Hyde smiles at the girl dancing in front of him. He couldn't remember the last time she looked this happy. It definitely wasn't in the past year and Hyde knew he was the main reason for that. Maybe she really does need a fresh start. Because in that moment in front of him, she looked at peace and Hyde couldn't take his eyes off the sight.

"Are you staring at me, Steven Hyde?" Jackie smiles at him

"Have you seen yourself in that dress?" Hyde says with a smirk on his face.

Jackie laughs softly. She missed this. She missed the way Steven used to stare at her, like she was the only person in the world. Everything about the night was perfect. The music. The views of the city around her. And Steven Hyde staring at her with those eyes that reminded her of all the love and happiness they used to share.

"You know, this place does remind me of the water tower," Jackie says as she blows smoke into the air.

Hyde looks around, realizing he was too busy staring at Jackie to even notice the beautiful view around him. "Yeah, except here you get the Chicago skyline. Back home, we get a view of Mount Hump and Kelso's bare ass at Mount Hump," Hyde responds as Jackie laughs.

"Yeah, Point Place is no Chicago but it's still home you know." Jackie says out loud.

"Well, you're the one leaving it" Hyde replies quietly, not sure if he had any right to even question her decisions.

"Look Steven, I don't want to leave. But I really think I have to. I've spent way too long trying to make my life work there. You and I both know that nothing is the same anymore." Jackie starts.

Hyde stares at her with a slight frown not saying a word. He knew he was part of the reason nothing was the same anymore.

"It's really killing me. I'm alone most of the time. Donna barely has any time to see me. Fez and I didn't work out. And well, you weren't really that happy to see me ever anyways." Jackie says.

"That's not true Jackie," Hyde looks away, trying not to expose the hurt in his eyes.

Jackie follows him. "Steven, I'm not trying to upset you. I did mean it when I said I missed you and I was happy to see you. Please, don't be upset with me tonight. Not tonight please." Jackie says as she grabs Hyde's hand.

Hyde just stares at the woman in front of him. She looks more beautiful than ever under the night sky and Hyde didn't want to lose this image in his mind. He wanted to be angry, upset, but he couldn't. If this was going to be the last night they had together, Hyde wanted to touch her and feel her everywhere. He looks straight into her eyes and slowly traces his finger along her temple down to her jaw and then onto her lips.

Jackie felt electricity running through her body as Hyde traced lines along her face. She was trying her hardest not to lunge at him right then and there.

Hyde was looking at her lips now, wanting to kiss her badly. Jackie was staring at his lips wanting him to make the move. She touches his face and looks up at him. Hyde leans in to kiss her.

The kiss starts out slow. They were still getting used to the feeling of each other's lips again. Jackie wraps her arms around Hyde's neck and Hyde pulls her closer by the waist.

Hyde forgot how soft her lips felt and how her mouth on his made his senses flood. Next thing Jackie knew, Hyde had pushed her up against the wall in a dark corner, tongues exploring each other in intense passion. Jackie couldn't believe how incredible it felt. Her hands were now locked into his curls and as Hyde moved his mouth down to her neck, she couldn't help but moan at the tingling sensations she felt all over her body.

Hyde knew there was no going back now. He wanted her and he could tell she wanted him too. Part of him wanted to take her right then and there, but they were on a rooftop and Kelso was twenty feet away.

Hyde pulls away.

"What's wrong?" Jackie frowns at him.

"Nothing, doll. I just think we need to get out of here. I can't control myself right now" Hyde responds

"We're in the dark. They can't see us" Jackie giggles and reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck and pulls him down towards her mouth. They start kissing again and Hyde gives in.

"God Jackie, I missed you so much," he breathes into her ear sending shivers down her spine. She could feel him getting harder pinned between his body and the wall. Hyde's hands were moving down her hips, his mouth on her neck again and Jackie couldn't handle how amazing it felt. She had forgotten how weak he made her feel and right now she needed him.

Suddenly they both heard a yell "Jackie! Hyde! Where are you guys?" It was Kelso.

"Fuck." Hyde mutters out loud as Jackie sighs, disappointed by the interruption as well. She grabs his hand and pulls him towards their friends.

"Do you guys wanna go to my place? It's getting cold out here." Kelso asks

"Yeah, let's do it" Jackie replies, not sure how to say no to her friends.

Hyde felt disappointed. He wanted her alone to himself but he didn't want to seem desperate, so he decides to just follow along. Maybe he can get them alone later on.


	5. Crazy On You

Disclaimer: I own nothing from That 70's Show or any of the songs mentioned

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _March 25_ _th_ _1980, 12:35 AM_

 _Kelso's Apartment, North Chicago_

"So guys, we still have that bottle of vodka. Let's play a game." Haley suggests

They were all seated in Kelso's apartment listening to music.

"Ohhh, let's play strip poker!" Kelso yells

"No thanks Michael," Jackie says, "We all remember how badly that went last time"

"What about truth or dare?" Haley asks as she pours drinks for everyone

"Nope. I don't do truths. " Hyde says as he downs his shot and tries to hide Jackie's glass from her. He knew Jackie didn't usually drink and he was getting worried she was having too much. Jackie gives him a strange look and grabs the glass from his hand

"Fine. We'll just do dares. If you don't do the dare, you have to take a shot" Haley suggests

"Fine. Whatever." Hyde replies, still distracted by the sight of Jackie sipping on her drink

"Me first guys! I dare you Hyde to sing along to the song playing right now," Kelso tells his friend

The song _Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen_ was playing on the radio.

"No way man. I don't sing Queen." Hyde mutters as he pours himself a shot and drinks it

"Ugh. You're no fun Hyde" Kelso says as he sings along to the song.

"Me next! Jackie, I dare you to let Hyde do a body shot off you" Haley says

"Huh? What's that?" Jackie looks at her, confused.

"It means you have to let Hyde do a shot off your bare stomach" Haley tells her.

Hyde smirks. Kelso is grinning, mouth wide open.

"What? No way! I'm wearing a dress. There's no way I'm pulling it up and letting everyone see my underwear," Jackie says as she pours another shot and downs it.

"Damn Jackie. You and Hyde are both no fun. I guess I'll just have to play with Haley," Kelso starts.

Kelso had met her at a party a few months ago, and he remembered how crazy she was.

"Haley, I dare you to kiss Jackie," Kelso smiles knowing that Haley was all for it.

Jackie was feeling the past few drinks she had hit her hard and barely realized what was happening as Haley leaned in and kissed her lips. She goes along with it, slightly surprised at herself.

"Aw Yeah!" Kelso yells in delight at the sight of the two girls kissing in front of him.

Even Hyde couldn't help but stare at Jackie letting loose and it was making him think back to them at the rooftop. Jackie pressed up against the wall, letting him kiss her all over.

Jackie and Haley pull away from each other after a few seconds, both laughing at the men staring at them with eyes wide, speechless.

"God you guys are idiots" Haley shakes her head laughing.

"Damn ladies. That was way better than I expected" Kelso says with his signature goofy smile. "I don't see the point in playing anymore. Nothing's gonna beat that"

They spend the next hour smoking what was left of Hyde's stash, listening to music, and exchanging stories with Haley about life back in Point Place. Telling her about their other friends who weren't able to make it.

"And that was how Kelso fell off the water tower for the 5th time" Hyde finishes his latest story.

Jackie and Kelso were laughing, silently wishing their other friends could have been here.

"Wow, you guys all seem really close. I wish I had that growing up." Haley says.

"Yeah, it was always a good time." Kelso smiles

 _A few minutes later_

"Well, that was fun guys, but we'll see you tomorrow." Kelso grabs Haley's hand and drags her to his bedroom not wanting to wait anymore to be alone with her. "Jackie you are more than welcome to join," He adds giving her a wink.

Jackie just gives him an angry glare and rolls her eyes. Hyde looks slightly annoyed by Kelso's suggestion. Kelso slams the door to his bedroom shut.

Jackie and Hyde sit silently next to each other for a few minutes.

"So, that kiss with Haley earlier.." He says smirking at her.

Jackie playfully hits his shoulder "You men and your stupid fantasies," She laughs.

"See, I told you, you were secretly bad the whole time," Hyde grins at her.

"I don't even know how that happened" Jackie giggles, "I guess I'm drunker than I thought." She adds, grabbing the bottle of vodka from the table.

Hyde smirks "Believe me, I like this drunk-making out with chicks side of you."

"But I think you've had enough of this" He adds, pulling away the bottle from her hands

Jackie gives him a flirty look. "Oh you're just mad you didn't get to do your body shot"

Hyde just shakes his head with a smile on his face.

"Admit it Steven, you wanted it," she says

He smiles at her playfulness.

"There was no way I was pulling my dress up for Kelso to see." she continues

"Especially since I'm not wearing any underwear," Jackie adds in a whisper giving him a flirty smile.

Hyde stares at her, mouth wide open, his pants getting tighter. She was the only girl to ever make him feel this way without even touching him. Jackie wished she could see his eyes clearly, to see what he was thinking.

"Steven, I dare you to take your sunglasses off" Jackie starts in a soft voice.

Hyde hesitates, but eventually pulls off his glasses slowly, mesmerized by the beautiful brunette in front of him.

Jackie gazes into Hyde's eyes, trying to read the emotions. She could see the lust and want in his eyes and it was making her feel incredible.

"Steven, I dare you to kiss me"

Hyde was relieved to hear her request. He had been impatiently waiting to kiss her again, so he didn't even think twice. He kisses her, fists in her hair, while she wraps her arms around his waist. He pushes her down onto the couch. She's lying on her back and he lies between her legs. He moves his lips onto her neck and starts planting kisses all over.

"Mm Steven. That feels so good," Jackie breathes.

Hyde wanted to continue what they were doing, but they were on Kelso's couch and he didn't want to be interrupted by Kelso or Haley, yet again.

"Hey Jackie, let's get out of here" He says softly

"Where do you wanna go?" Jackie replies

"I don't know, doll. But I really need to be alone with you right now." Hyde says staring at her

She smiles up at him. "Okay, let's do it."

 _March 25_ _th_ _1980, 2:30 AM_

 _North Chicago_

Jackie and Hyde were walking the streets of Chicago, holding hands. Jackie was leaning her head on his shoulder, slightly stumbling from the combination of alcohol in her system and her high-heeled boots that looked amazing but were a bitch to walk in.

"Oh, there's a Hilton up that street. Let's go there." Jackie suggests

Hyde could tell she was drunk. He was feeling it too, but the cold air around him woke him up slightly from his drunken haze. He really wanted Jackie alone to himself. There was nothing he wanted more than to take her to that hotel room, undress her, and feel every inch of her body.

But a part of him was saying it was a bad idea. She was drunk and Hyde didn't want her to regret their actions tomorrow morning. He knew she wanted him, but what if it was just the alcohol talking?

"Um Jackie, what if we go get some food at that diner instead?" Hyde says, surprised at the words coming out of his mouth.

"Huh? No, you wanted me alone. All to yourself, remember? " She pouts.

"I just think you might be a little drunk, doll. I don't want you to regret this and hate me tomorrow" Hyde replies, still struggling with his words.

"I'm not drunk Steven. I'll prove it" Jackie says

She starts walking a few feet ahead, trying to stay in a straight line. Not even five seconds later, she stumbles and falls to the ground.

Hyde rushes to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "You okay there?" He says softly, slightly chuckling.

"Yeah. Okay, I'm drunk" Jackie admits in defeat, giggling, as Hyde pulls her up to her feet.

"C'mon, let's get some food. I'll even carry you there" He says with a genuine smile, knowing this side of him only came out with Jackie.

As much as Jackie wanted to be alone with Steven in that hotel room, she couldn't help but appreciate this sweet side of him. He never showed this side of him to anyone else. She couldn't help but believe it was something only she could bring out.

He carries her to the diner on his back and they sit down at a table across from each other. Jackie orders a burger and fries, while Hyde gets a burger and a vanilla shake.

They talk about random memories, filling each other in about parts of their lives in the past year, avoiding parts that were uncomfortable. They knew there was a lot to say about where things went wrong, but they couldn't bring themselves to ruin the night. They talk about TV shows and music; Jackie ranting about the music she loved from the new decade.

"Um no Jackie, disco is not coming back. It's done. And thank god for that" Hyde says

"Whatever, Steven. You know you secretly loved it." She laughs

"No way man" Hyde says shaking his head.

Jackie just smiles, knowing there was no way she was going to win.

Hyde forgot how much he enjoyed spending time with her, just hanging out. Although they didn't share it with the rest of the world, they used to spend long nights talking about random things like their messed-up childhoods and what they wanted in life.

"So what's next on the list for our random night in Chicago?" Jackie says.

"Uh I don't know. I didn't really plan that far ahead" Hyde replies

"We could still get that hotel room." She tells him with a seductive smile.

Hyde knew she was feeling better. She wasn't slurring her words as she spoke anymore.

"Yeah, let's get out of here" He says as he grabs her hand. They walk out onto the street towards the hotel

 _March 25_ _th_ _1980, 3:30 AM_

 _North Chicago_

Hyde and Jackie get the hotel key and make their way along the hallway towards their room.

"Still think I'm drunk Steven?" Jackie says as she struts out in a straight line in front of him, swaying her hips slowly, knowing his eyes were following her body every step she took.

Hyde stares at the woman in front of him, hypnotized by her movements. She looked fucking amazing.

Jackie turns around and gives him a playful smile. "Or are you too scared?"

She starts walking backwards slowly, tempting him to come get her. "What's your excuse now Steven?"

"No more talking, Jackie" Hyde mutters, as he walks towards her and lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and he kisses her with all the passion and lust bottled up from the whole night.

He walks them to their room and pushes her against the door as he unlocks it, not breaking any contact.

This was the moment Jackie had been secretly waiting for, for a long time. A part of her knew that she shouldn't be letting this happen. She was pushing the hurt and the pain to the back of her mind. She had been waiting so long for this, to feel his lips on hers and to feel him all over her again. She was going to give herself this one night. She needed it.

* * *

 _Let me know what you guys think so far. The next chapter is going to be rated M, so feel free to skip it. There shouldn't be too much plot missing if you do skip it. I'm not sure if my writing is slightly out of character. To be honest, I didn't really watch Season 8, so their actions might be straying from the actual show a little._


	6. The Night We Met

Disclaimer: I own nothing from That 70's Show or any of the songs mentioned

Also, this chapter is rated M, so skip ahead if you'd like.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _March 25_ _th_ _1980, 3:30 AM_

 _North Chicago_

Jackie and Hyde make their way into the room. He was still carrying her, her fingers wrapped in his hair. He gently places her down onto the ground and she turns on the radio. _"Heart of Gold" by Neil Young_ plays in the background.

She walks towards him and pushes him onto the bed as Hyde sits down at the edge of it. She lifts his shirt off his body leaving him in only his jeans and boxers. Then she unzips her dress and steps out of her boots. She was standing completely naked in between his legs.

Hyde was completely breathless as he took in the sight of her in front of him. In that moment, he couldn't believe he let this girl go.

Her cheeks were flushed, slightly nervous from being completely bare in front of him, her eyes looking down towards the floor. Hyde lifts her chin up.

"You're beautiful, Jackie," He whispers looking directly in her eyes.

The way he stared at her made her feel hot and wanted. Something she hadn't felt in so long. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him hard on the mouth. They continue kissing as Hyde's hands move down her thighs slowly.

He breaks the kiss and moves his lips down her neck until he reaches her breasts. He wraps his mouth around her right breast and flicks her nipple with his tongue. Jackie gasps in pleasure. She couldn't believe how good it felt, even better than she remembered. His hands move up her thighs and he feels the wetness dripping down. He slides a finger inside her while rubbing her clit with his thumb, making her knees weak.

"God, you're so fucking wet Jackie" Hyde groans against her skin.

"I need you inside me, Steven" she whispers in between her moans. She pulls off Hyde's belt and pants to free his erection.

Her hands wrapped around him felt incredible and Hyde couldn't wait any longer. He pulls her onto the bed and rolls over so that he's on top of her. He spreads her legs and slides into her slow.

They both groan at the feeling. It was what they were waiting for all night, and it was better than they could have imagined. The thrusts start out slow, but they quickly build up. And soon Jackie could feel her orgasm approaching.

She looks into his eyes as he pumps hard into her, feeling so many emotions: love, pain, lust, ecstasy. She feels them erupting throughout her body as she screams in pleasure.

"God Steven baby, you feel so good"

Hearing Jackie scream his name sends Hyde close to his own orgasm.

"Fuck Jackie, I can't hold out any longer," he moans as he picks up his speed and slams into her until he is sent over the edge.

They break apart and lay next to each other in silence, completely breathless. Hyde couldn't believe how amazing it felt. He never experienced it this way with any of the other chicks he had been with. Sex with Jackie was mind-blowing.

"That was…" Hyde starts

"Incredible" Jackie finishes still coming down from the high.

Hyde looks over to the beautiful woman next to him and pulls her closer to him. She lies on his chest, while he plays with her hair.

Not realizing how tired she was from the long day she had, Jackie closes her eyes. A few minutes later she drifts off to sleep, while Hyde stares at her with so many feelings running through his mind.

"I love you, Jackie," He whispers into her ear. Hyde didn't know where those words came from but he knew they were true.

This was what he was missing in life. This was what he needed to feel whole again. And with that thought, his eyes start to shut as he drifts off into sleep with Jackie in his arms.


	7. With or Without You

Disclaimer: I own nothing from That 70's Show or any of the songs mentioned

* * *

 _Hyde looks over to the beautiful woman next to him and pulls her closer to him. She lies on his chest, while he plays with her hair._

 _Not realizing how tired she was from the long day she had, Jackie closes her eyes. A few minutes later she drifts off to sleep, while Hyde stares at her with so many feelings running through his mind._

 _"I love you, Jackie," He whispers into her ear. Hyde didn't know where those words came from but he knew they were true._

 _This was what he was missing in life. This was what he needed to feel whole again. And with that thought, his eyes start to shut as he drifts off into sleep with Jackie in his arms._

 **Chapter 7**

 _March 25_ _th_ _, 1980 9:15 AM_

 _North Chicago_

Jackie woke up this morning naked in Steven Hyde's arms, in a hotel bed a few blocks away from Kelso's apartment. For the first time in awhile, she didn't feel the same emptiness and loneliness that welcomed her every morning the past year. Last night was one of the first nights she really felt alive in awhile. Jackie stared at the man beside her. He looked peaceful and so handsome sleeping next to her.

She sits up slowly, definitely feeling hungover from all the alcohol she consumed the night before. Her mouth was dry and her head was pounding. But underneath that, she felt happy. She plays with Hyde's hair softly. He stirs slightly from the contact but stays asleep.

As Jackie watched him, she knew a part of her still loved him more than she thought possible. Last night was a reminder of why she fell in love with him. It was a glimpse of the Steven who was cold to everyone else, but secretly sweet to her, the Steven who she could tell loved her without him ever saying the words. The Steven that protected her and took care of her when she had no family left.

Jackie wanted to believe it was that man she had spent the most perfect night with. But there was another side she was trying her best to ignore. The Steven who couldn't fully commit to her, the one who was too proud to listen to her, the one who ran away and married a complete stranger. That Steven was still there, and she couldn't ignore it forever.

Jackie starts wondering if the only reason she felt so great this morning was because of the high she had from last night. But then she looks down and sees Hyde slowly opening his eyes.

"Morning, beautiful" he says sleepily with a grin on his face.

And with that one look, all the troubling thoughts in Jackie's mind disappeared. It was those eyes. And that smile. That damn smile.

"Morning sleepyhead" Jackie says. She starts to get off the bed and heads towards the bathroom.

"Where you going?" Hyde mumbles as he pulls her back onto the bed and gives her a kiss. She kisses him back, but pulls away seconds later.

"I'm gonna go wash my face. I feel disgusting" Jackie says. She could still taste the alcohol in her mouth "I need a toothbrush. And a shower too, but I left all my clothes at my car"

Hyde gets up from the bed and starts to get dressed.

"Where did you park? I can go grab them for you. I was gonna stop by my car anyways to get my clothes." He asks her

"I parked by Haley's apartment. It's three blocks east from Michael's place" She hands him her car keys.

"I'll be back." Hyde says

"Thanks Steven" Jackie gives him a kiss on the cheek.

 _March 25_ _th_ _, 1980 10:30 AM_

 _North Chicago_

Jackie was wrapped in a towel, her hair still wet from the shower. She was in bed watching TV, waiting for Hyde to come back. The door opens and Hyde walks in with a backpack. He pulls out Jackie's clothes and hands them to her.

"I also got you this" He hands her a brand new toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Oh my god Steven. You're the best. Thank you!" Jackie takes the toothbrush and gives him a hug.

"It's no big deal man. I just stole it from Kelso's place" Hyde says with a smirk

"Did they ask you where we went last night?" Jackie asks

"Nah, I think they were still asleep" Hyde starts "I also stole this bottle of water and this box of cookies" He smiles

"Oh my god. You're a freaking genius." Jackie smiles at him

They both brush their teeth and Hyde showers. Jackie wears the pair of jeans she had from yesterday and borrows one of Hyde's t-shirts. She had no make-up on and her hair was in a pony-tail. She was definitely dressed down by her standards, but Hyde still thought she looked gorgeous.

They were cuddled on the bed watching TV, while sharing the bottle of water and eating cookies.

While they were watching, Hyde kept stealing glances at her. He was sitting against the headboard and she was lying on his lap

"What you looking at Steven?" Jackie says giggling.

"Nothing. You just look sexy wearing my t-shirt." He says; as he leans down to give her a soft kiss.

Jackie smiles up at him. "So it's almost noon. What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I gotta go to work at 5. So I'm free the next couple hours." Hyde says.

"What do you wanna do until then?" Jackie gets up and sits in front of him.

"I have a couple of ideas." Hyde says suggestively, as he pulls her on top of him and kisses her.

"I like your plan" Jackie giggles. She gives in to his kiss and they spend the rest of the day in bed.

 _March 25_ _th_ _, 1980 3:30 PM_

 _North Chicago_

Jackie and Hyde were walking away from the hotel towards his car in silence, holding hands.

The reality that their night was coming to an end was starting to hit Jackie. Her mind was flashing through the events of last night. Everything about the last twenty-four hours was perfect. But Jackie knew it was the beginning of the end.

They reach Kelso's apartment just in time to see Haley walk out the door.

"Hey, I'm gonna go say bye to Kelso. I'll meet you out by my car after?" Hyde says quietly to Jackie.

"Okay Steven" Jackie replies with a soft smile.

Hyde walks away towards Kelso's apartment, as Haley walks towards Jackie.

"So, I hoped you had fun last night. I'm sorry I kind of ditched you for Mike.. umm I mean Kelso." Haley starts "Looks like you had a good time with Hyde huh?"

"Yeah, it was perfect Haley. One of the best nights I've ever had" Jackie tells her friend with a hint of sadness in her words. "But I was hoping I could talk to you about applying to Northwestern."

"Oh my god Jackie! No way. I'm so happy you want to come here. I could totally talk to my dad about letting you enroll in the fall. The deadline to apply was a few weeks ago, but my dad is a major donor to the school. I'm sure he could help you out." Haley says with excitement in her voice.

"Oh and you could totally move in with me. I've wanted a roommate for the longest time. It's just been hard finding the right person." Haley adds.

"That sounds great Haley. Thank you so much" Jackie smiles. She really liked Haley and she could see them being good friends. "Do you think I could move in this summer? I know it's early, but I want to start my new life as soon as possible. I was thinking of getting a job in the city before school starts anyways."

"Of course Jackie. I can't wait. This is going to be so fun!" Haley smiles and hands her a piece of paper "Here's my number. Call me when you're ready to move down here" She gives Jackie a hug and walks away towards her apartment a couple of blocks away.

Hyde walks out of Kelso's apartment.

"Ready to go?" He asks as they walk towards the El Camino.

"My car's just a couple blocks away Steven. I can walk." She replies

"No c'mon, it's cold out." Hyde says.

Jackie nods and smiles at him. They drive in silence through the city. The city Jackie was ready to call home.

They reach Jackie's car and Hyde pulls off to the side of the road.

"So are you heading home now?" he asks her.

"Yeah. I gotta go back and sort out some stuff," she tells him.

"So uh, when will I see you again?" Hyde looks at her.

"Um, I'm not sure Steven." Jackie starts "I guess I'll try to stop by the Forman's sometime."

"What about tomorrow?" Hyde looks at her "I know Red and Kitty miss you a lot. I'm sure they wanna see you."

"Yeah, I'll try to make it." Jackie gives him a smile. It wasn't the same genuine smile she had last night. There was a hint of sadness.

Hyde was confused and wanted to ask her what was on her mind. Did she not feel the same way about last night? Hyde couldn't stop thinking about it all. He kept replaying every detail in his mind. The image of Jackie dancing, the way she whispered his name, the way she moaned in his ear.

"Bye Steven" Jackie says softly, as she kisses him on the cheek "Thank you for last night. It was one of the best nights of my life"

"Jackie, wait" Hyde calls out to her.

Jackie stops and looks back toward him. Hyde wanted to tell her so many things. He wanted to tell her that he wanted to be with her, that he was an idiot the past year and he wanted her back, that he loved her and couldn't imagine spending another day without her. But he couldn't form the words; he was too scared of rejection. He didn't deserve her. He had hurt her too much.

"Um drive safe okay?" Hyde says instead.

"Thanks Steven" She replies.

And with that, Hyde watches Jackie run to her car and drive away.


	8. Walk This Way

Disclaimer: I own nothing from That 70's Show or any of the songs mentioned

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Jackie had always been a dreamer. Ever since she was young, she always played out her life in her head instead of facing the reality in front of her. When she was with Michael Kelso, she imagined a life where her boyfriend was always treating her perfectly. He bought her flowers, he listened to her, and he was always faithful. Of course, none of that ever happened. But to Jackie, it was easier to imagine the perfect life than to actually try and live it.

When she was young and her parents had left her alone for long periods of time, Jackie would imagine they were out on important trips, buying her favorite things. She would tell herself that they wanted to be with her, but they had to travel the world to buy her everything she wanted. This was the way she coped with loneliness and her insecurities.

It wasn't until she was with Steven Hyde that Jackie started to really face life head on. She had finally found a reality that she didn't have to replace. Sure, she still imagined situations where Steven bought her fancy things and of course, she imagined countless marriage proposals from him. But she was finally happy with the life she was living. She had the basement as a home and a family in her friends. And most of all, she had Steven.

A part of that dreamer was still in Jackie though, and, as she got closer to graduating high school, it had started to take over her mind again. See, Jackie didn't have any idea what she was going to do after high school. She didn't have anyone to guide her in the right direction. Her mother had always told her that her only job in life was to find the perfect husband to provide for her. And that thought was what led to all the fights she and Steven started having.

After the whole Chicago incident and the arrival of Sam, the stripper, Jackie had fully gone back to her old ways. She was living completely in her mind again. When she found out Kelso was going to propose, Jackie tried her best to convince herself that Michael was her soul mate. She did the same thing with Fez, telling herself over and over again that he was the perfect man. It was her coping mechanism, not her reality.

 _March 25_ _th_ _, 1980 4:30 PM_

 _Interstate 94 - Wisconsin_

Jackie was sitting in her car, driving back from Chicago. Thoughts about the past twenty-four hours were running through her mind. Steven Hyde had been perfect the whole night. He was the old Steven last night, the one who took care of her. Jackie knew if they spent more time together, she would feel the same high she did last night. But all highs fade eventually, and Jackie knew this would be no different.

She knew that if she went back to Steven, they would eventually regress to their old ways. Jackie would want a bigger commitment and Hyde would pull away. Plus, she had pushed his biggest betrayal to the back of her mind: Steven Hyde married a woman who wasn't her. Sure, they weren't really married, but Steven thought they were and he actually wanted to keep her around.

As she drove further away from Chicago and the night she spent, her mind was becoming clearer. She was starting to remember all the awful memories she had from the last year: the ones where Steven called her a bitch, and the ones where he paraded his wife in front of her.

Those memories were the reality of the last year and Jackie was not going to pretend they didn't happen. She was done pretending. She loved Steven and she knew she needed last night with him, but she was ready to live her life for herself.

 _April 1_ _st_ _, 1980 10:30 AM_

 _Forman Residence_

It had been a week since Hyde had last seen Jackie; the memory of her driving off in Chicago was still fresh in his mind. Jackie didn't stop by the Forman's house like she said she would. Hyde tried to not think much of it. He told himself that she was just busy and she was going to show up at some point. But it had been a week and there was no sign of Jackie anywhere.

In the back of his mind, Hyde knew that Jackie was having second thoughts about the night they spent together. He could see it all over her face as they said goodbye a week ago. But he had held on to the hope that she was going to show up. He needed her to show up. The night he spent with Jackie was a wake up call for Hyde. It was a glimpse of a time when his life didn't totally suck.

Hyde was on his way to work when he passed by Jackie and Fez's apartment. Without thinking, he was suddenly pulling into the parking lot and making his way to their door.

He knocks on the door for a couple of minutes and gets no answer. Without thinking, Hyde turns the doorknob and is surprised to find in unlocked. He walks inside the apartment and looks around to find that nobody was home. Hyde walks through the living room and kitchen, noticing all the little details Jackie added to the place. There were scented candles scattered around and portraits of Jackie hung up on multiple walls. There was even a group picture of the gang from the time they graduated high school.

Hyde notices that the door to Jackie's room was slightly open. He peeks inside and sees that no one is in there. Hyde finds himself walking in. He had never been inside this room before. It was pink and purple, but it wasn't as decorated as her childhood room or even Hyde's room in the basement when Jackie gave it a makeover. There were no pictures or posters hanging up on the wall. Hyde noticed that some of her stuff was packed into boxes and she had a suitcase lying on the ground filled with clothes.

She was leaving.

Hyde felt his heart drop at the thought of Jackie gone from his life. He knew that it was a possibility. She had told him she was thinking of moving and starting over. But he thought things might have changed after their night together. She had said that she was going to try and stop by the Forman's. But now she was just going to abandon him. Without saying anything. Hyde picked up a plush toy off her bed and threw it across the room in frustration. It lands in her suitcase, on top of a shirt that looked familiar.

Hyde reaches down to grab the folded shirt and realizes that it's the Led Zeppelin t-shirt he gave her for her birthday a few years ago. It smelled like her, which made Hyde think that she actually did wear it. And recently too. He also realizes that she was bringing it with her to wherever she was going. Maybe, just maybe, there was some hope for them.

As Hyde returns the folded shirt back to the suitcase, an envelope slips out of the shirt. Written on it was his name "Steven" spelled out in Jackie's handwriting. Hyde was about to open it when he hears the front door opening. He stuffs the envelope in his pocket and runs out to the living room just as Jackie is opening the door.

"Oh my god Steven. You scared me!" Jackie says jumping, as she realizes Hyde is standing in front of her.

"Uh hey. Sorry I was just seeing if Fez was around" Hyde lies. "And you left the door unlocked"

"Yeah, I was just at the store down the street getting more boxes. I didn't think I needed to lock it" Jackie starts "And I haven't seen Fez all morning. I don't think he came home last night."

"So what's with all the boxes?" Hyde asks, not knowing how to ask her whether she was leaving.

"I'm just donating my clothes and stuff. I was organizing it all into different boxes." Jackie replies

"Oh, that's cool." Hyde says quietly. "I thought you were leaving or something."

"Oh. Well, I am leaving. But not for a couple months I think. I'm just trying to get rid of stuff because I don't think I'll need most of it for college."

"So. College huh? I think I remember you saying something about that last Friday" Hyde says awkwardly.

"Yeah. You remember Haley right? Well her dad is helping me start at Northwestern this fall. I just have to talk to the Dean of Admissions to figure it all out and see if I'd be a good fit there. I'm going to Chicago this weekend to have lunch with him and hang out with Haley." Jackie replies.

"That's cool, Jackie." Hyde replies now realizing that her suitcase was just for the weekend. He still had time to convince her to stay.

"So uh, I guess I'll see you around." Hyde says as he starts to walk to the door.

"No, wait. Um, I could really use the help getting these boxes to the shelter to donate them" Jackie says.

Hyde just stares at her. She was wearing jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that hugged her body perfectly. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was staring right at him with her beautiful eyes. Hyde was lost in them and didn't even realize that she was waiting for an answer from him.

"Pleasee" She adds with her infamous pout.

"Fine. I can load them up in my car, while you finish packing the rest. But I gotta get to work soon Jackie." Hyde says shaking his head with a slight smile.

This woman and her manipulative ways.

 _April 1_ _st_ _, 1980 12:05 PM_

 _Jackie and Fez's Apartment_

Hyde and Jackie were finally done moving all the boxes of stuff she wanted to donate. Well, Hyde mainly carried the boxes, while Jackie just watched. He was wearing jeans and a red band t-shirt and she couldn't help but notice the muscles on his arms as he lifted boxes.

They were back in the parking lot of Jackie's apartment.

"Jeeze woman. How much stuff do you have?" Hyde says jokingly.

"You should be proud Steven. I've finally detached myself from my materialistic things." Jackie smiles at him

"Uh no you didn't Jackie. I saw your closet. It's still completely filled with clothes and shoes." Hyde replies.

"Hey, those are all things that I really need" Jackie glares at him.

"Yeah, because everyone really needs a rainbow unicorn t-shirt" Hyde mutters quietly to himself.

"What did you say?" Jackie asks him

"I said you're right. You really need that many pairs of shoes to match your outfits." Hyde says sarcastically.

"Whatever, Steven. You just don't understand" Jackie says with a half smile. "Anyways thanks for helping me. I don't know how I would have done it by myself."

"Yeah it's cool Jackie. I gotta get to work now." Hyde says as he walks towards his car.

"Wait, Steven" Jackie calls to him and grabs his hand. Hyde turns around to face her as she places a kiss on his cheek, close to the corner of his lip.

Hyde felt the same jolt as last week pulse throughout his body from the contact of Jackie's lips. He couldn't help but completely turn to face her and kiss her on the lips, hard. Jackie didn't know how it happened but suddenly she was pressed up, back against his car, kissing him. It felt amazing, just like it did a week ago.

Suddenly, Hyde pulls away.

"What are you doing?" Jackie responds breathing heavily. Her fingers were wrapped in his curls, trying to pull his mouth back to hers.

"Why didn't you come to the Forman's this week?" Hyde asks her.

"What am I doing?" Jackie thinks to herself. She had finally come to terms with her decision to leave and now she was making out with Steven Hyde. The man who clouded her mind and her judgement. "Walk away Jackie" she tells herself.

Jackie pushes Hyde off her gently and walks away. She turns around to face him and says, " I just had to clear my head. I didn't think I could do that if I saw you again."

"So I guess you cleared your head huh? I mean you decided you're leaving for college right?" Hyde asks her.

"Yes, Steven. I'm leaving." She smiles sadly.

"I gotta go now." Hyde replies quietly. He gets in his car and drives off to work.


	9. Sweet Emotion

Disclaimer: I own nothing from That 70's Show or any of the songs/movies/shows mentioned

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _April 7_ _th_ _, 1980 4:30 PM_

 _Jackie and Fez's Apartment_

"Donna, guess what!" Jackie yells excitedly to her friend over the phone. She had just gotten back from Chicago. She ended up spending a whole week there, bonding with Haley and exploring the city.

"What Jackie? And where have you been? We haven't seen you in weeks here," Donna responds to her friend. She was surprised to get a call from her and in truth, she was really happy to hear her voice.

"I'm moving to Chicago. I got into Northwestern!" Jackie says happily to her friend.

"You what? I didn't even know you applied," Donna replies surprised.

"I didn't. My friend Haley helped me get an interview with the Dean of Admissions. And he said that Northwestern would be crazy to pass up on a determined and charismatic young woman like me. So I start classes in the Fall and I'm moving to Chicago in two months!" Jackie tells her friend.

"Wait, who's Haley? And also I can't believe you're going to college. I thought you said college was for girls who were too ugly to find a man to support them" Donna jokes with her friend.

"Well that was the old me, Donna. The new me wants to become an independent woman," Jackie says confidently.

"Okay, who is this and what have you done to Jackie?" Donna laughs.

"I'm serious Donna. I've been thinking about this for the past few weeks and I'm ready to be on my own." Jackie tells her.

"If you say so Jackie. Wait, are you back in Point Place now? Why don't you come over to the basement?" Donna starts "I haven't seen you in forever"

"Um, I don't know Donna" Jackie says quietly. She wanted to talk to her friend and see her in person. She really missed her a lot. But she couldn't risk running into Steven. They left things a little weird the last time she saw him. Not to mention the kiss they had, which Jackie couldn't help but replay over and over in her mind.

"C'mon Jackie. I really miss you. And it's so boring here. Eric, Fez, and Hyde went to play mini golf." Donna tries to convince her friend.

"Oh so you're alone there? Um, I guess I can stop by," Jackie says, still not convinced it was a good idea.

"Okay great! I'll see you soon" Donna hangs up the phone.

 _April 7_ _th_ _, 1980 5:45 PM_

 _Forman Basement_

"Madison is three hours away from Chicago. When are we going to see each other?" Donna says.

"Point Place is only like an hour and a half away. I'm sure we're gonna see each other Donna." Jackie smiles.

"Yeah I guess. It's just going to be weird. We're all gonna be so far away from each other" Donna adds

"I mean, it's kind of already been like that this past year right?" Jackie says "Anyways, you and Eric are welcome to stay with me and Haley whenever you guys want."

"Okay, who's Haley? I keep hearing about her," Donna asks.

"Oh! She's my roommate. I met her randomly in Chicago a few weeks ago. And then we ran into Michael and Steven at a party. And it turned out that she was dating Michael. It was really random." Jackie tells Donna.

"Wait, you went to a party with Kelso and Hyde? And Kelso has a girlfriend?" Donna asks, interested in all this new information she was learning. She hadn't been spending that much time with her friends lately. She was so wrapped up in the new life she was starting with Eric.

"Well Haley and I ran into them at a party. I didn't know they were gonna be there. And Kelso was dating Haley, but they broke up a few days ago. Kelso kept staring at other women when they were out and Haley was getting tired of it." Jackie says.

"Typical Kelso. Man, I wish I were there with you guys. I miss all of us hanging out" Donna smiles.

"You were supposed to be there Donna. It was that weekend we all planned to go to the party Michael invited us too" Jackie says.

"Oh, that weekend. I completely forgot about that," Donna starts. "I guess me and Eric have kinda been keeping to ourselves huh?"

"It's understandable Donna. I know you missed that skinny freak a lot," Jackie smiles.

Donna laughs and shakes her head at her friend. She had missed Jackie a lot.

They spend the next hour watching TV and catching up. Donna snuck a bottle of wine from Mrs. Forman's stash down to the basement, and the two girls were halfway through the bottle.

"So I didn't bring this up earlier, but you said Hyde was at the party too? How was that? Must have been awkward right?" Donna asks.

"Uh, it was fine. Haley and Michael were there too." Jackie mumbles quickly, hoping Donna would change the subject.

"Yeah, but if Haley and Michael were together, that means you and Hyde had to talk to each other right? I'm just curious how that went. Hyde's been really grumpy lately, so it couldn't have been fun." Donna continues.

"Wait, he's been grumpy? Since when Donna?" Jackie asks her friend eagerly.

"I don't know. I guess since last week or a couple of days before that," Donna starts. "Wait, why do you care?"

"Um, I don't." Jackie tries to act zen, but having a hard time doing it.

Donna could see right through her act.

"C'mon Jackie. Did something happen with you and Hyde that weekend? He was acting kind of weird when he got back" Donna says. "It was like he was less pissed off or something."

"He was?" Jackie smiles slightly. "Um, I mean no, nothing happened Donna."

"Yeah. Sure, Jackie." Donna just stares at her, eyebrows raised, smiling.

"Okay fine, Donna. Steven and I slept together that night." Jackie admits.

"Wait, what? I was just kidding Jackie. I mean Hyde was acting weird, but I didn't think it was because you guys had sex." Donna says shocked at the news she was hearing. "How did that happen? I thought you guys hated each other again."

"I don't know Donna. But it happened. More than once." Jackie tells her, while sipping on wine and thinking about the time she spent with Steven that weekend.

"So, are you guys back together now or something?" Donna asks.

"No. I'm leaving to Chicago remember? Jackie says.

"Yeah. But did Hyde say anything? Does he want you to stay here?" Donna continues asking.

"I don't know Donna. I got the feeling that he wanted me to. But I can't. You know I can't."

"Okay, but do you want to be with him?" Donna adds.

"I don't know Donna. I think I still love him. But..he hurt me and I'm done being hurt." Jackie says quietly, tears coming out of her eyes.

Donna saw the pain in Jackie's eyes. She remembered that look she had. It was the same look she saw on Jackie's face every time Sam was around in the basement, sitting on Hyde's lap. Donna knew she wasn't there for Jackie when she needed to be, and she was feeling bad for it.

"I'm sorry Jackie. We don't have to talk about this. Let's just watch some TV." She says to her friend, trying to cheer her up. "I'll even let you put on _The Newlywed Game_ "

Jackie smiles at Donna. She was happy to have her friend back.

 _April 7_ _th_ _, 1980 8:45 PM_

 _Forman Basement_

Jackie and Donna were still in the basement watching TV. They had finished the bottle of wine and were now a little tipsy.

"Look Jackie, I've been wanting to say this for awhile, but I was kind of scared to," Donna starts. "I'm really sorry for how I treated you the past year when Eric was away. I know I wasn't there for you and I really didn't mean to push you away. I was just hurt because Eric left."

"Don't worry about it Donna. I completely understand" Jackie smiles at her friend. "And I can't believe I'm saying this but, I've really missed you and your giant feet"

Donna shakes her head. "I missed you too, midget." They give each other a hug.

At the same exact time, Fez, Hyde and Eric walk into the basement to see the two girls hugging on the couch.

"Oh my god. It's like I've stepped into one of my own dreams" Fez says out loud, wide-eyed.

Jackie rolls her eyes and Donna laughs as they pull away from each other.

"Aw, c'mon ladies. Please continue and pretend we never walked in. We all know, you two were about to kiss," Fez adds.

"Shut up, Fez," Donna throws a couch pillow at him. "And I thought you guys weren't gonna be back until late tonight."

Hyde walks over to his chair by the freezer and looks over to see Jackie staring at him. He smiles slightly and Jackie smiles back.

"Well we were going to play a couple more rounds of mini golf, but Fez here got us kicked out by getting into a fight with Mitch" Eric says.

"Wait, he still works there?" Donna asks.

"Yes, he does," Fez replies annoyed. "And of course I had to fight him. Me and him have history." Fez adds shaking his head with an angry look on his face. The rest of the gang in the basement look at him, confused.

"So, what were you two doing before we walked in here?" Eric asks and he sits on the couch next to Donna. Fez was on the chair across the table from Hyde.

"We were just watching TV. And catching up. Jackie had a lot to catch me up on" Donna looks at Hyde, giggling. Hyde stares back, eyebrows raised. He wondered what the two were talking about.

Jackie pinches Donna's arm slightly. She was annoyed and forgot how big of a mouth the redhead had when she was drunk.

"Ow! Jackie, what was that for?" Donna whispers at her. Jackie just gives her a look that meant, "Shut up."

"You know..this is the first time in awhile that more than three of us have been down here at the same time." Eric looks around at his friends in sitting in the basement.

"You know what that means," Hyde looks at everyone with a smirk.

"Alright! Circle time." Eric smiles as he grabs a lighter.

 _April 7_ _th_ _, 1980 9:30 PM_

 _Forman Basement_

They were all buzzed, relaxing and listening to music.

 _Gimme Three Steps – Lynyrd Skynyrd_ was playing in the background.

Hyde looked around the room. Eric was air guitaring to the song. Donna was laughing and bobbing her head along. Fez was dancing and trying to grab Jackie to dance with him. And Jackie was laughing and swatting his arm away every time.

He stared at her laughing, her hair flowing perfectly as she laughed and shook her head at Fez. She was wearing a light blue, flowy dress and she looked beautiful. She looked happy. They all looked happy. And Hyde felt happy too. They were missing Kelso, but it was almost like the good old days.

Jackie looked over at Hyde sitting in his seat and saw him staring at her through his aviators. He was wearing a light-gray, long sleeve t-shirt and jeans. She smiles and walks toward him. The rest of them didn't notice as she pulled a chair and sat down next to him.

"Hi Steven" Jackie says.

"Hey doll" Hyde smirks.

Jackie blushes slightly. "You having fun?" she asks.

"Yeah. It's cool." Hyde replies with zen in his voice.

"Yeah, it's nice having everyone down here. Well..almost everyone" Jackie says.

"Yeah, Kelso. I kinda miss that moron. Did you see him when you went to Chicago?" Hyde asks.

"No, I didn't. Haley and him broke up actually. He couldn't keep his eyes off any girls when they went out together" Jackie tells him.

Hyde chuckles. "Freaking Kelso. I can't say I'm surprised it didn't last"

"Yeah, I know right." Jackie smiles.

"So uh, how was the rest of your trip?" Hyde asks, slightly nervous.

"It was great, Steven. I got into Northwestern officially. I spent a lot of time with Haley and explored the city. It was fun." Jackie says to him.

Hyde couldn't help but smile at the excited look on her face. He was upset she was leaving, but he had to admit he was a little happy that she was happy. Also, he didn't want to ruin the high he was feeling from their circle time.

"So when do you leave?" He asks her.

"I think I'm moving in 2 months," Jackie replies.

"That's cool" Hyde says looking away from her. Two months was not a lot of time. But he had to try to convince her to stay. He didn't know how. He knew he couldn't just ask her to stay. He had to prove to her that she wanted to stay, that things were going to be better here with him.

"Look Steven, I know things were kind of weird last week. But I really want us to be friends. I really missed you and I want us all to spend time together until I leave" Jackie tells Hyde, not sure where her words were coming from.

Her mindset before seeing him tonight was that she had to avoid him at all costs. But now that she was in the basement surrounded by her friends, she couldn't imagine spending the time she had left in Point Place away from them, including Steven.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can be just friends with someone I've seen naked more than a hundred times" Hyde jokes with her.

Jackie rolls her eyes and shoves him slightly.

"I'm serious, Steven. I want you to be my friend" Jackie looks at him with a pout.

"Yes dear" Hyde rolls his eyes playfully and sticks his hand out for a handshake. He was going to be "friends" with her, or let her think he was. And then he was going to convince her to stay.

Jackie sticks her hand out and they shake hands as sort of an agreement. An agreement to be friends. But even touching his hand made Jackie feel warm inside and she couldn't help but leave her hand in his, as they kept talking.

"What's going on over here?" Eric asks, as he walks towards Jackie and Hyde. They quickly let go of each other's hands.

"Nothing, Forman. Jackie and I were just talking." Hyde replies casually.

"I see. And you just happen to be holding hands?" Eric looks suspiciously. Fez and Donna were looking over, Donna with a huge grin on her face and Fez confused.

"We weren't holding hands Eric. We were just shaking hands because we made a bet." Jackie makes up an excuse.

"What kind of bet?" Fez asks, genuinely interested.

"I bet Jackie that Forman would lose if he arm wrestled Donna" Hyde says calmly. He was surprised at how easy it was for him and Jackie to lie to their friends. But then again, they were always in sync.

Eric stares at him mouth wide open. "You know what Hyde?" He starts, raising his voice. "You're probably right." Eric sighs and chuckles lightly.

Donna laughs and gives her boyfriend a hug. They sit and cuddle on the couch as Eric flips through channels on the TV.

"Oh look, _Dawn of the Dead_ just started," Donna says "I heard it's supposed to be really scary."

Fez turns the lights off in the basement and stops the music on the record player. He sits down next to Eric and Donna on the couch.

Jackie and Hyde turn their chairs towards the TV. They were still sitting next to each other, and Jackie had scooted her chair closer to his.

As they watched the movie, Eric kept covering his eyes,trying to hide behind Donna's shoulder. Fez jumped and screamed like a girl every time something happened, even when it wasn't scary. Jackie kept grabbing Hyde's hand and hiding her face in his chest. Hyde got scared a couple of times too, but in truth he was enjoying every minute of Jackie grabbing him.

After the fifth time she grabbed him, Hyde just pulled her onto his lap to make it easier for her to hide in his chest. No one else noticed their new seating situation. It was dark and they were all focused on the movie.

It felt amazing having Jackie in his lap again. It reminded Hyde of when they were together. As he watched the movie, he tried to remember the last time Jackie sat in his lap. It felt like it was forever ago.

Jackie hated scary movies. She used to go to them with her past boyfriends because they would usually just make out instead. But she didn't have that excuse this time. Of course, she thought about making out with Steven as she sat next to him, and not just because she needed a reason not to watch the movie.

She was also scared though and she couldn't help but grab his hand every time something in the movie freaked her out. When Hyde finally pulled her onto his lap, Jackie was relieved. She could finally hide in his chest and the feeling of his arms around her made her feel safe. They spent the rest of the movie like that, Hyde holding her tight. Jackie told herself it was all normal. Friends hold hands sometimes. And they also hold each other during scary movies. That's what Jackie told herself to justify their behavior.

 _April 7_ _th_ _, 1980 12:10 AM_

 _Forman Basement_

The movie was finally over, and Jackie was feeling sleepy. She looks over at the couch. Eric, Donna, and Fez were fast asleep. Jackie assumed none of them noticed her sitting on Hyde's lap. She gets up slowly from his lap and turns around to face him.

"I think I'm gonna head home Steven." Jackie tells him.

"I'll drive you." He says.

"You sure?" She says quietly "I'm a little too freaked out to walk home alone right now. So that would be great."

"Yeah. It's cool. Let's go." He says.

They head out the basement door and get into his car.


	10. Where is My Mind

Disclaimer: I own nothing from That 70's Show or any of the songs mentioned

 _Thanks for the reviews so far guys! I really appreciate it! This next chapter has some J/H action at the end, but I wouldn't say it's rated M._

* * *

 _April 7_ _th_ _, 1980 12:15 AM_

 _Fez and Jackie's Apartment_

Hyde and Jackie pull into the parking lot of her apartment. The ride over was quiet. Neither one of them said anything.

Hyde breaks the silence, "So, you gonna be okay alone here tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm not that freaked out Steven." Jackie says nervously.

"Uh huh. That's why you didn't let go of me the whole time," Hyde replies sarcastically.

"Shut up" Jackie giggles. "And don't act like you didn't jump like five times."

"Pshh. Whatever man," Hyde smiles.

"Well…goodnight Steven. Thanks for the ride" she smiles at him as she gets out the car.

Hyde just nods at her. He watches her walk towards her apartment. Five seconds later, she's sprinting back to the El Camino and getting inside.

"Okay, I swear there's something hiding in those bushes," Jackie yells.

Hyde laughs and gets out of the car. He opens the door and grabs her hand.

"Let's go Jackie. I'll walk you to your room," He drags her up to her apartment.

They were in front of Jackie's room now.

"Thanks for walking me Steven. You know how much I hate scary movies," she says.

"Yeah. And I checked your closet and under your bed like you asked. No zombies anywhere," He jokes with her.

Jackie smiles slightly, but she still looked a little afraid. Hyde felt bad leaving her alone in the apartment, and he was pretty sure Fez was going to spend the night at the Formans.

"Look, I can stay over if you want," He suggests.

"Really?" Jackie says, relieved "Oh thank you Steven"

"It's cool" Hyde replies "I'll crash on the couch… I would take Fez's bed, but I'm pretty sure he sleeps naked"

Jackie just nods with a disturbed look on her face. She kisses him on the cheek and walks to her bedroom to change and go to bed.

 _Fifteen minutes later._

Hyde was on the couch on the verge of falling to sleep when he hears footsteps.

"Steven, are you awake?" Jackie whispers.

"Uh barely. What's up Jackie?" He sits up slowly on the couch.

"I can't sleep. I swear I keep hearing noises outside my window," she says as she looks at him.

Hyde looks at her and notices she's in pink satin shorts and a white tank top. She looked hot and it woke him out of his sleepiness. He gets up and walks towards her bedroom.

"C'mon Jackie. I'll sit in your room until you fall asleep" He tells her.

She smiles and gets back into bed. Her eyes were shut and it looked like she was falling asleep. Hyde was sitting next to her, leaning against the headboard. He was trying his best to not think about the fact that he was in bed with a barely dressed Jackie. What he wanted more than anything was to kiss and undress her right then, but he didn't want her to think he was just trying to get in her pants.

So instead, he just looks at her and thinks about how he was going to get her back. First step, he knew they had to talk about everything. They had been avoiding all their problems and Hyde knew that if they didn't face them, nothing would change. He wasn't great with words, so he was going to have to get some help.

As Hyde was thinking through his plan, Jackie pulls his arm and forces him to lie down next to her.

"Steven, can you hold me?" she mumbles sleepily.

Hyde didn't know if she was just talking in her sleep, but he follows along. He wraps his arm around her waist, lies behind her on his side and within minutes, he was falling asleep.

Jackie was still awake. She had pretended to sleep because she didn't know what to say. She secretly wanted to turn around and make out with the man in her bed. But she knew that would complicate their whole friendship agreement. And plus, she was pretty sure he was asleep now. So instead, she just took comfort in the fact that Steven Hyde was holding her and keeping her safe. She always loved this protective side of him. As she flipped through the memories of Hyde protecting her, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _April 8_ _th_ _, 1980 11:15 AM_

 _Fez and Jackie's Apartment_

Jackie woke up to an empty space beside her and felt slightly disappointed. She was hoping Steven was still there. She looks at the clock on her nightstand and realizes that it was pretty late. She gets out of bed and notices a note with some scribbled writing on it.

 _Jackie_

 _Sorry I left without saying anything. I had to get to work kinda early today. I'll see you later._

 _P.S. I stole a couple of Snickers bars from Fez's room. Don't tell him._

 _Steven_

She smiles at the thought of Steven taking the time to actually write a note and heads to her bathroom to get ready. She was going to get a present for him for being so nice to her recently. Jackie told herself it was just an excuse for her to go to the mall, but deep down she knew it was actually an excuse to see Hyde today.

 _April 8_ _th_ _, 1980 11:15 AM_

 _Forman Basement_

Hyde walks into the basement and notices Fez sprawled out on the couch. He looked like he was still asleep. He starts to head towards his room when Fez starts to talk.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Fez starts.

"What's up Fez?" Hyde says casually.

"Don't what's up me. I saw you walking through that door in the same outfit as last night," Fez responds.

"Uh I don't know what you're talking about" Hyde replies.

"Oh come on. I know all your outfits Hyde. You're wearing the same grey shirt as last night. It's also the same one you wore two weeks ago when we went to the Hub together."

"It's a little creepy that you remember that" Hyde looks at his friend slightly disturbed.

"Oh don't try to change the subject. I know where you were last night," Fez starts. "Don't think I didn't see you and Jackie all over each other during that movie"

"Uh what are you talking about Fez? We weren't all over each other." Hyde says calmly.

"Oh please. It wasn't that dark. I saw everything," Fez tells him.

"Whatever man. Nothing happened last night. She was just scared and I didn't wanna be an asshole, so I just slept at your apartment. Nothing happened." Hyde replies. It was mostly the truth.

"Uh huh. Of course you two just slept," Fez says sarcastically. "Anyways, it doesn't really bother me. Jackie and I are long forgotten history. Although, I wouldn't have minded if she let me do it with her at least once" He adds with a smirk on his face.

Hyde was about to frog him in the arm, but then he stops himself. He didn't want Fez making a big deal out of it. He didn't want it to be everyone's business like everything always was.

Fez kept talking, "Well if you two are back together, then I am completely surprised. Jackie was a total mess when you two broke up. I mean, she went on and on about how big of an ass—"

"Shut up Fez" Hyde interrupts him. "We're not back together. We're not anything."

And with that, Hyde storms off to his room.

 _April 8_ _th_ _, 1980 7:45 PM_

 _Grooves Record Store_

Jackie walked into _Grooves_ with a paper bag. She knew the store was about to close and she was hoping Hyde didn't leave early. She was wearing a purple shirt with jeans and some new brown boots that she bought. It was almost empty in the store and she didn't see Steven anywhere. She saw Randy at the cash register and was about to go ask him, when Hyde walks out of the back office.

"Uh hey Jackie, what are you doing here?" Hyde asks Jackie.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by," She mumbles. "Um, do you think we could talk?"

Hyde nods and tells Randy to close up and go home for the night. Then he walks her to the back office. Jackie looks at him and realizes that he shaved his beard. He was wearing his aviators with a light blue Grateful Dead t-shirt. He looked just like he did when they were dating, only a little older and somehow sexier.

"You shaved your beard," Jackie says softly. She didn't know why, but she was feeling kind of nervous being alone with him. It wasn't like this last night because she was still freaked out from the movie and pretty sleepy when they were actually alone.

"Uh yeah. I don't know why I did. I just figured it was time," Hyde mumbles. He actually shaved it this morning for her because he knew that she liked it more when he was less scruffy, and he had a feeling he might see her around. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Well you look good" Jackie smiles at him.

"So what's up Jackie? What did you wanna talk about?" Hyde asks.

"Oh. I just wanted to say…thank you. You know for holding me during that scary movie, and driving me back last night and um, sleeping next to me. You've been a really good friend" She smiles at him genuinely.

"Yeah it's whatever man," Hyde smiles. "But I'm pretty sure friends don't do half that stuff you just said."

"Although I wouldn't mind seeing you and Donna holding each other and cuddling in bed and stuff" He smirks at her.

Jackie shoves him slightly and rolls her eyes. "I'm serious Steven. It was really nice of you. You've been really sweet. And I just wanted to thank you."

"Yeah it's cool Jackie. Don't worry about it" Hyde smiles at her.

"Yeah well I got you something" Jackie says as she hands the paper bag to him.

Hyde pulls out a black _Pink Floyd The Wall_ t-shirt from the bag.

"Hell yeah. This is awesome Jackie" Hyde says as he looks at the shirt.

Jackie just smiles at him.

"I can't believe you actually got me a shirt without a collar," He jokes with her.

"Yeah it was really hard not to" Jackie says somewhat seriously.

"Uh well thank you" Hyde says and pulls her in for a hug. The physical contact was making Jackie blush and she was starting to feel like it was really hot in the room around her.

Suddenly, Hyde is stripping off his blue t-shirt and getting ready to put on his new one.

"Uh wh-what are you doing?" Jackie stutters as she stares at a half naked Hyde in front of her.

She couldn't stop staring at him, and memories of them doing it in this very room in the past were flashing through her mind. It happened a couple of weeks after WB gave Hyde the store to run. They were bored one weekend and ended up alone at the store late at night.

"What? I wanted to wear the shirt you got me" Hyde was looking at her and noticing the look in her eyes. It was the same look she had the night they were in Chicago. The same look she had the last time they were in this room alone.

"Friends change in front of each other, don't they?" He was teasing her now. He was about to put the new shirt on when suddenly Jackie wraps her arms around him and kisses him hard.

Hyde wasn't expecting it at all, but it didn't take long for his body to react to the kiss and the feeling of Jackie wrapped around him. This wasn't part of the plan that Hyde had come up with last night. He was going to talk to her. They were going to talk through their problems and then hopefully Hyde could convince her to get back together with him.

All those thoughts were hazy in his mind now though with the brunette's tongue in his mouth. Hyde found himself walking towards the office door and locking it, while still kissing Jackie. She tasted really good and she smelled amazing.

"Friends definitely don't do this," Hyde mumbles between kisses

"Shh Steven" Jackie mutters.

He pushes her towards the desk. She sits on it and waits for him to walk towards her. She looked beautiful in purple. It was one of his favorite colors on her. Actually every color looked good on her in his eyes. Hyde doesn't even think twice before walking towards her. She wraps her legs around his waist and they continue making out.

Hyde takes off her shirt and they were now both naked from the waist up. He starts to tug at her boots so that he can take her pants off too, but he was having a hard time doing it.

"You chose today not to wear a dress?" He mumbles, almost out of breath.

Jackie pulls off her boots easily and unzips her jeans.

"Just shut up and take off my pants," she whispers.

"Yes dear" Hyde smiles as he pulls her pants off and starts kissing her neck.

Screw being friends, Jackie thought to herself. She was just going to enjoy the time she had until she left to Chicago.

 _April 20th, 1980 2:35 PM_

 _Forman Basement, Hyde's Bedroom_

Hyde and Jackie were on his cot, both completely naked and wrapped in a blanket together. Jackie was laying on him drawing patterns on his chest with her fingers. Ever since that night in the Grooves office, they had spent most of their time fooling around in his cot, her bed, and just about anywhere they found themselves alone. It had been a week and a half since that night.

"Damn it Jackie. I was supposed to be at work like three hours ago" Hyde mumbles.

"Hey, don't blame me. I just came over to watch some TV this morning. You're the one who couldn't keep your hands off me," Jackie teases

Hyde smirks, "No Jackie, we both know you're the one who started all this"

"Steven, be my friend. Steven, hold me. Take my pants off Ste—" Hyde says in his best Jackie impression.

Jackie shoves him. "Shut up, Steven," she says, laughing.

They were sharing a joint listening to music in his room.

 _When The Levee Breaks by Led Zeppelin_ was playing in the background.

Hyde was feeling great. This was how life was supposed to be all the time: good music, good "film", and a naked Jackie in his bed with him.

He had been meaning to talk to her about their relationship but he had been distracted the past week. The two had been inseparable, but they had barely spent anytime talking. It was like the summer they had spent together years ago, when they first got together and couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Hyde tried to actually talk a couple times, but Jackie shut him up every time with her lips. Freaking irony, he thought to himself. But he wasn't complaining. They were also keeping their fooling around a secret from the rest of the gang. No one else knew they were sneaking around, or so they thought.

"Okay seriously Jackie. I gotta go check on the store. WB's been giving me shit about not showing up as much now," Hyde tells her.

"Fine Steven," Jackie gets up to get dressed, as Hyde just stares at her.

She notices his gaze and smiles. He was tempted to just grab her and bring her back to bed, but he knew if he did, they wouldn't leave for the rest of the day. And he couldn't afford to do that. So instead, he gets up and gets dressed.

"I get done at 8 tonight. You gonna be here?" Hyde asks as he puts on his t-shirt.

"Yeah I think so. If not, I'll be at my apartment" Jackie replies.

"Alright, see ya," Hyde kisses her and heads out his room.

Jackie leaves his room to the basement a few minutes later and sees Donna walking down the stairs.

"Jackie, hey! What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Uh nothing…I was just bored so I thought I'd stop by" Jackie replies, hoping that Donna didn't notice her sneaking out of Hyde's room.

"Oh okay. That's funny because I could have sworn I saw you walk out of Hyde's room. And I'm pretty sure I saw Hyde walking to his car a few minutes ago" Donna teases.

Jackie gives in. She wanted someone to talk to about it all.

"Okay Donna. There's no point hiding it from you anyways. Steven and I have been fooling around," Jackie admits "But please don't tell everyone else."

"Okay seriously Jackie? We all knew the whole time. You two aren't the best at hiding your relationship. Remember that one summer?" Donna reminds her.

"Wait you guys knew the whole time? Why didn't you say anything?" Jackie asks.

"Well Mrs. Forman told us not to. She said something about how you two needed your privacy to work on getting back together or something like that." Donna replies.

"Wait Mrs. Forman knows too?" Jackie looks surprised "And we're not getting back together Donna. It's just sex."

"C'mon Jackie. You don't just fool around. You have boyfriends...who you boss around" Donna says.

"I'm serious Donna. Steven and I are just having some fun before I go to college" Jackie looks at her friend seriously.

"If you say so Jackie. I have to say…I'm kinda surprised. This is so unlike you" Donna replies.

"I know right? But seriously Donna, you'd be the same way if you knew how good Steven was in b—" Jackie starts.

"Ew Jackie. I do not want to hear about you and Hyde in bed" Donna makes a disgusted face.

"You started it Donna," Jackie laughs, "What are you guys doing today, anyways?"

"Eric and I are going shopping for some stuff for our new apartment soon. And then I think we're just gonna hang out here," Donna says.

"Come over later. I haven't seen you around that much this past week," she adds, "You or Hyde," Donna laughs

"Whatever Donna. I'll see you," she smiles and walks out the door.

* * *

 _Let me know what you guys think. I've been enjoying writing J/H without all the angst, but things are about to get rocky soon._


	11. Here Comes The Sun

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from That 70's Show or any of the songs mentioned_

 _Love the reviews so far! There was one that said that they couldn't see Jackie/Hyde being just friends or just fooling around, which I agree with. I try to explain it in the next chapter after this one._

 _Also, there are some parts in this chapter that could be considered Rated M._

* * *

 _April 20th, 1980 8:35 PM_

 _Forman Basement_

Jackie, Fez, Donna and Eric were all in the basement playing monopoly. Jackie spent the past hour hanging out with them and silently waiting for Hyde to get back from work.

"Okay I don't get it guys. Why am I always the one in jail?" Fez frowns.

Hyde walks through the basement door to see everyone in their usual seats. Without thinking, Jackie walks up to him and kisses him.

"How was your day, Puddin'?" Jackie says as she grabs his hand and drags him to his seat.

"Uh it was fine Jackie..wait what are you doing?" he was looking at her, surprised that she was kissing and holding on to him in front of all their friends.

"Oh… they all know about us," Jackie laughs as she sits on his lap.

"Yeah we've known for like two weeks now" Fez adds, "You do realize I sleep in the room next to you."

"What are you talking about? You were never at the apartment when we were there Fez." Jackie asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh…that's what you think" Fez replies with a smirk on his face.

Jackie gives him a strange look. Hyde just shakes his head. Things in life were going back to the way they were and he wasn't complaining.

"So guys, I was thinking we take a trip to North Beach tomorrow," Eric suggests. He was happy to be back home, but it was starting to get boring in Point Place.

"I'm definitely in," Donna says. "I don't even remember the last time we left this basement, Eric"

"I'm in too. These ladies in Point Place just don't do it for me anymore, if you know what I mean," Fez adds smiling.

"What do you say, Hyde? Jackie?" Eric looks over to them.

Hyde was distracted by Jackie in his lap; she was playing with his hair.

"Hyde?" Eric repeats.

"Huh? Yeah, whatever Forman" Hyde mutters.

Jackie gets up from Hyde's lap and gives him a look.

"Well, you know what this means," Jackie says to everyone in the basement, "I have to go try on my bikinis!" she says excitedly as she heads out the basement door.

Hyde recognizes the look she gave him. It was code word for let's get out of here. She used to do it all the time back when they were sneaking around.

"Uh I gotta go," he mumbles as he gets up.

"But you just got here Hyde," Donna says.

"Yeah where you going Hyde?" Eric adds.

They both knew where he was going, but they always loved teasing him about Jackie.

"Uh I…" Hyde was trying to think of an excuse "Screw it, I'm meeting up with Jackie."

"Awwwww," his three friends all say in unison.

"Shut up" Hyde says, as he heads out the basement door.

Jackie was in the driveway waiting for him.

"Took you long enough," she teases him. "I almost thought you weren't coming."

"You kidding me?" Hyde laughs, "You think I'd miss out on you trying on bikinis"

"Yeah there's no bikinis…I was just saying that as an excuse to get out of there," Jackie giggles.

Hyde fakes a face as if he were devastated by what she just said.

"You still have your cheerleader uniform?" he jokes.

"Yeah… let's go you pig" Jackie laughs while dragging him to his car.

"All right" Hyde smirks, nodding his head.

They drive off to Jackie's apartment.

 _April 20th, 1980 9:15 PM_

 _Jackie's Bedroom_

 _Do You Feel Like We Do – Peter Frampton playing in the background._

Hyde sitting was on Jackie's bed smoking a joint and listening to the music. He had managed to convince Jackie to model her swimsuits for him.

"Okay, so I was thinking I'd bring this red one that I bought last week," Jackie says, as she looks at herself in the mirror in her new red bikini.

Hyde was staring at her body, too distracted to respond.

"Steven, are you even listening to me?" Jackie looks over at him.

"Huh? Yeah" Hyde mumbles.

"Jackie, come here"

She walks over to the bed and sits down.

"Steven, you're the one who said you wanted to see me try these on," Jackie says to him, "I'm only on my first one"

"Yeah, you can try on the rest later," he mumbles as he pulls her on top of him and kisses her. Hyde was sitting and Jackie was straddling him. She pulls the joint out of his hands and smokes the little of what was left of it before putting it out. They continue making out.

Hyde unties her bikini top, while Jackie pulls off his shirt. Her mouth moves down to his neck.

"Damn Jackie, that feels good" Hyde mumbles.

"Yeah, what about this?" Jackie whispers as she unzips Hyde's pants and moves her hand down to stroke him under his boxers.

"Fuck, Jackie" He leans back against the headboard as Jackie gets up from his lap and gets on her knees in front of him.

"Just relax, baby," Jackie says as she pulls off his pants and boxers and lowers her mouth onto him.

Hyde groans, "God, you're amazing."

 _April 21st, 1980 9:30 AM_

 _Jackie's Bedroom_

Hyde and Jackie were asleep on her bed. He was wearing only his boxers and she was completely naked. They were wrapped in a blanket. They had barely slept all night. Jackie was determined to go through all her swim suits and Hyde kept distracting her.

The telephone ringing suddenly wakes them up. Jackie wakes up first and picks it up.

"Hello," she answers the phone sleepily.

"Jackie!" Donna yells. "Where are you guys? We're leaving in 15 minutes"

"Huh?" Jackie mumbles. Hyde wakes up and sees her sitting next to him...naked. He gets up too and starts kissing her neck.

Jackie starts giggling on the phone.

"Jackie…get both your asses over here or we're leaving without you" Donna says.

Hyde grabs the phone, his hand was moving up Jackie's thigh, "Go away, we're busy." Donna could hear Jackie squealing in the background.

"Hyde, we're leaving without you," Donna replies

"Whatever. We'll meet you guys there," he hangs up the phone and returns his attention to the naked brunette in front of him.

"Steven, we have to get up and get ready," Jackie says in between moans. Hyde's hand was still moving up her thighs and he was now trailing kisses on her chest.

"Didn't you hear me say we'd meet them there?" Hyde asks.

Jackie was too distracted by what he was doing with his hands and his mouth to even respond.

Hyde smirks. He loved it when he made her speechless.

 _April 21st, 1980 5:30 PM_

 _North Beach, Lake Michigan, Wisconsin_

Jackie and Hyde pull into the parking lot of North Beach. She had slept most of the 30 minutes there, her head resting on his shoulder the whole time.

She wakes up when she realizes the car was stopped.

"Are we here?" she mumbles as she lifts her head from Hyde's shoulder.

"Yeah we are" Hyde looks at her. "You got drool all over your face," he adds laughing.

Jackie looks shocked while wiping her face. She realizes he was just messing with her.

She shoves him playfully, "Shut up Steven. I don't drool"

Hyde keeps laughing.

"C'mon man, let's go find them."

Eric, Donna and Fez were on the beach laying on blankets and towels. They had a basket filled with sandwiches and a cooler filled with cans of beer next to them. Eric and Fez made a small fire pit to warm everyone up. It was a little colder than expected.

"There you guys are," Eric says to the two of them.

"Yeah...about time," Donna adds.

"Yeah, sorry Jackie and I had some important business to take care of," Hyde smirks at her as Jackie blushes slightly.

"Besides, it looks like we didn't miss much," Hyde adds looking around at the nearly empty beach around him.

"Yeah, I guess people don't go to the beach this early in the year" Eric says slightly disappointed.

"Aww damn, I won't even get to wear my new bikini," Jackie pouts.

"Hey, no one's stopping you" Fez says "Am I right guys?" He looks at the other two men there.

"But Fez, it's like 50 degrees out" Jackie says with an annoyed look on her face.

"Here, have a beer Jackie" Donna hands her a can "It'll help you feel warmer"

Jackie takes the can and sits down next to Donna on her blanket.

Hyde goes to his car to bring Jackie's bag, which had blankets and food she packed for them.

He lays out the blanket and sits behind Jackie. He pulls her towards him so that she's sitting between his legs, leaning on his chest. Jackie passes him a can of beer.

Eric and Donna were cuddled under a blanket too, leaving Fez alone without a blanket.

"Man, I wish I had a woman to snuggle with," Fez pouts.

Suddenly, a familiar voice calls out to the gang.

"Hey guys!" Kelso yells as he walks up with a sleeping bag and backpack.

"Kelso! You're here!" Fez runs up and hugs his friend.

"Fez! I missed you little buddy" Kelso returns the hug and then sits down by Fez.

Everyone else greets Kelso. They were all happy to be back together again.

"So what are we doing out here anyways?" Kelso asks.

"Well, Eric here thought it would be a great idea to go to the beach when it's freezing cold outside" Jackie says, while rolling her eyes.

Kelso looks over at Jackie and Hyde sitting together.

"I knew something was up with you two!" he grins at them.

"Oh by the way Jackie, I heard you're moving to Chicago. I knew you couldn't stand being away from me" Kelso jokingly winks at her.

Jackie and Hyde glare at him. Hyde felt a pang of jealousy jolt through him. He thought he was over the whole Chicago incident, but hearing Kelso talk about Jackie in Chicago reminded him of the pain. As much as he tried to, he still didn't believe Kelso or Jackie when they said nothing had happened that night.

Hyde loosens his grip on Jackie and moves away from her slightly. She notices the shift in his behavior and looks back at him. She notices the hurt look on his face and grabs his hand. She knew he was bothered by Michael's comment, but it annoyed her slightly that he let it get to him.

Hyde lets her hold his hand. A part of him knew he had to let it go for them to move forward, so he pushes his uneasiness to the back of his mind.

"So guys, what should we do?" Donna asks.

Kelso grins as he pulls out his stash from his pocket.

"All right" Hyde nods, smiling. It was just what he needed.

 _April 21st, 1980 7:30 PM_

 _North Beach, Lake Michigan, Wisconsin_

They were all feeling good from the Kelso's stash. Kelso also brought a boombox and they were now listening to music. Hyde and Jackie and Eric and Donna were cuddled under their blankets. That left Fez and Kelso, who ended up sharing a blanket too to stay warm.

"You know Forman, coming to the beach was a good idea" Hyde says nodding.

"Steven, we're doing the same thing we would be doing if we were in the basement" Jackie looks at him with a confused look.

"Huh..I guess you're right" Hyde replies. Jackie was in his lap with Hyde's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Guys...we're all out of beer!" Fez says as he opens the cooler and realizes it's empty.

They all look in horror at the cooler.

"Damn Eric, first you make us come to this empty beach and now there's no booze" Kelso groans.

"Fez, wanna go to the store with me to get some beer? We can try to pick up chicks. It's starting to get a little weird sharing this blanket," Kelso adds

"As much as I enjoy our closeness, you're right Kelso. Fez needs a woman," Fez replies.

The two of them walk off to Kelso's car.

 _April 21st, 1980 8:15 PM_

 _North Beach, Lake Michigan, Wisconsin_

Hyde and Jackie were enjoying just cuddling under their blanket and looking at the stars. Kelso and Fez were still not back from their beer run.

"So Jackie, what did you pack in that bag? It looks like you have enough for a week," Donna laughs.

"A woman can never have too many outfits prepared, Donna" Jackie responds.

Hyde shakes his head at her. He opens the bag and looks at the multiple swim suits and dresses Jackie brought, along with his t-shirt and one pair of jeans. Hidden between the clothes was a bottle of tequila.

"Jackie, what's this?" Hyde asks as he pulls the bottle out of the bag.

"Oh it's a gift from my mom. She sent it from Mexico last week," she replies with a hint of sadness in her voice. Her mom had left again not long after they moved back to their old house and she barely heard from her since then.

Hyde notices the sadness in her voice. He knew how it felt to be abandoned and he was mad at himself that he wasn't there for her the past year while she was basically alone.

"Hey, c'mon let's drink some of it. It'll help us stay warm" Hyde opens the bottle and takes a swig from it.

Jackie grabs a bottle and takes a drink too. She passes it to Eric, who then passes it to Donna. They continue the cycle and after a few rounds, they were all pretty drunk.

Fez and Kelso come back with a 24 pack of beer. They take a couple shots of tequila and soon they were feeling it too.

"Hey guys, let's play a game. Let's race to that lifeguard chair on that side of the beach. The last person to make it there has to do something embarrassing," Kelso suggests.

They all go along with it and line up in a straight line. Jackie was on the right side. Hyde was next to her and then Fez. Kelso was next to Fez and Eric and Donna were on the far left. Hyde and Kelso look at each other behind Fez and silently plan a prank on him.

"Okay guys, I'll count to 3 and then we run" Kelso says.

"One...Two...Three!"

Kelso and Hyde both pull Fez's pants down causing him to trip. They all laugh and run off to the lifeguard chair. Eric and Donna were running hand in hand. Hyde ran towards Jackie and lifted her over his shoulder, while Jackie screamed and laugh. She was feeling drunk and having a lot of fun. Kelso runs backwards while laughing and pointing at Fez, who was running in his underwear with his pants around his ankles.

Hyde and Jackie were the first to make it to the lifeguard chair, followed by Eric and Donna, and then Kelso. Fez finally makes it to the chair.

"No fair guys! You cheated" Fez looks at Hyde and Kelso angrily.

"Hey, no one said pantsing was off limits!" Kelso argues.

"Since me and Jackie were first, it's only fair that we get to decide what embarrassing act our friend Fez will be performing tonight" Hyde smirks.

 _April 21st, 1980 9:45 PM_

 _North Beach, Lake Michigan, Wisconsin_

"Okay Fez, Steven and I finally decided what you're gonna do" Jackie smiles.

"We want you to put on one of Jackie's bikinis and jump into the lake" Hyde says while nodding his head in excitement. It was Jackie's idea and Hyde couldn't be prouder.

Fez looks at everyone hoping that they were just messing with him. He realizes that there was no way out.

"Okay fine!" Fez gives in "But I will need a lot more of this" he gestures towards the tequila bottle. He takes a big drink from it and walks to Jackie's bag. He pulls out a pink bikini and puts it on.

The rest of the group were standing by the lake waiting. Suddenly they see Fez run full speed towards them in nothing but the pink bikini.

"Guys, I've secretly wanted to do something like this for a long time!" he yells as he runs past them and jumps into the lake.

Kelso looks at his friend in the lake and without thinking much, he takes his shirt off and jumps in too.

Hyde gives Jackie a mischievous look and before she could even scream at him he grabs her and pulls her into the lake with him. Donna laughs and joins them leaving Eric behind on the beach.

"C'mon Eric you have to to do it!" Donna yells at her boyfriend. Eric gives in and jumps in too.

Hyde was holding on to Jackie in the water. It was freezing cold but they were both too drunk to really notice it. Jackie's arms were wrapped around his neck. He kisses her.

"I can't believe you pushed me in here Steven. It's freezing!" Jackie tries to sound angry but she couldn't help but smile. She was having such a great time. She missed doing stupid things like this with her best friends.

 _April 21st, 1980 11:00 PM_

 _North Beach, Lake Michigan, Wisconsin_

Hyde and Jackie were in a double sleeping bag together. They made a make shift bed with blankets and pillows on the flat bed of the El Camino. They were cuddled together looking at the stars above them.

Eric and Donna were far away in the Vista Cruiser and Kelso and Fez were at some bar nearby trying to find women.

Hyde had kept Kelso's stereo and plays music softly.

 _"Sweet Thing" by Van Morrison_ is playing in the background

Jackie was laying on Hyde's chest with his arm wrapped around her back. She was wearing Hyde's Rolling Stones t-shirt with just her underwear. Hyde was wearing a blue hoodie and boxers.

"God Steven, this night is perfect. I could lay here like this forever" Jackie says as she stares at the stars in the sky and then at him.

"Yeah, it's cool" Hyde mumbles as he looks at her. Her hair was still wet and her face was glistening under the moon.

"You're so beautiful" Hyde finds himself saying out loud.

Jackie smiles at him. "You know, you've changed Steven. When did you get so sweet?"

"Shh. You can't tell anyone, doll"

"Can I ask you something? It might ruin the night...but I need to know," Jackie says softly.

"Uh sure," Hyde replies nervously.

"Were you like this with Sam? You know...sweet like how you've been the past few weeks" Jackie asks.

"Hell no, Jackie. Sam and I barely had anything. We didn't talk or you know do anything like this together. It was fucking empty. I didn't feel anything for her" Hyde replies.

Jackie just stares at him without saying a word. She didn't know what to expect and she definitely didn't know how to react.

"Look Jackie, I've never been like this with anyone else okay. I'm only "sweet" or whatever with you. And I've definitely never cuddled with any other woman ever" he adds.

"Okay.." Jackie says quietly with a slight smile.

"Look, I was thinking.. maybe we should talk about all this" Hyde says. He had been meaning to talk to her and maybe now was the time.

"No we don't have to Steven. I didn't mean to bring her up. I'm really happy right now. Can we just enjoy this?" Jackie interrupts him. She really wanted to enjoy the night and the time she had left with him.

Hyde sighs but just goes along with her request. He pulls her on top of him and kisses her.

"Hey Jackie, guess what?" he smiles at her

"What?" Jackie looks at him slightly confused.

"Your shirt's wet and I can see right through" he waggles his eyebrows at her with a smirk on his face. He was trying to cheer her up.

"Ugh you're ruining the mood Steven!" Jackie playfully kicks him in the shin.

"Hey what did I say about kicking me?" Hyde looks at her.

"You said you would get me back...but you can't hit a woman, Steven," she teases him.

"True..but I can do this," Hyde starts to tickle her.

Jackie was laughing and slapping him on the shoulder. She hated being tickled.

"Okay. Okay. I promise I won't kick you anymore!" she yells at him.

Hyde stops tickling her with a satisfied look on his face.

They go back to cuddling in silence and staring at the night sky.

After 15 minutes, Jackie breaks the silence. She lays on her side to face him and he does the same.

"Steven, what do you want more than anything in life?"

Hyde chuckles slightly.

"1970 Chevy Camaro"

"Okay, that is not what I meant. I mean like in the future. Where do you want to see yourself?"

"Uh I don't really know Jackie. I barely even think about where I'm gonna be in the next week," Hyde mumbles.

"What about you? What do you want more than anything?" Hyde asks.

"Well I used to want to be a model or a Dallas Cowboys cheerleader...but that obviously didn't work out. And now I want to be anchorwoman on national news, but that probably won't happen either" Jackie says with some disappointment in her voice.

"Why not? I'd totally watch the news if you were on it. Mainly because you're freaking hot. But also because I know you'd be good on TV" Hyde replies.

"Aww thank you, baby," Jackie gives him a kiss.

"You know, I was expecting you to say you'd want to be married to some rich man living in a mansion with kids or something like that" Hyde says.

"Yeah I don't know. I think this past year made me realize that I was going after the wrong thing," she says softly.

Hyde stays quiet. He felt kind of sad that he was partly responsible for her giving up on one of her dreams.

"I think I'd want a family" he says randomly "But you know..like a real family. Like the Formans. Not like the shit families we had growing up."

Jackie smiles at him. She had never heard him say anything like that before. And a part of her felt like he was talking about a family with her, which surprisingly made her feel warm inside.

"Yeah, that would be nice" she says softly as she stares at him. Hyde was staring back at her. They lean into each other and start kissing slowly.

Her body was pressed hard against his and he held onto her tightly. His hands were on her back while her fingers were wrapped around his neck. They were exploring each other with their tongues softly. Hyde wanted to take it slow and memorize every part of her body.

He gently pushes her onto her back and lays on top of her, not breaking the kiss.

Jackie could feel his erection brushing against her thigh through his boxers. It made her whole body tingle with a burning sensation.

"Steven, I want you to make love to me" Jackie whispers.

Hyde looks at her with love and lust in his eyes and it made Jackie feel amazing. He pulls off her underwear and slides into her slowly, neither one of them breaking eye contact.

Jackie knew that this time was different. They weren't just friends and they weren't just fooling around. She didn't know what they were anymore but she knew it was going to be extremely difficult to give this up, to give him up.

* * *

 _I know I said there would be angst in this chapter but I rewrote some parts...things are definitely changing soon though between them._


	12. Don't Look Back in Anger

_Disclaimer: I own nothing from That 70's Show or any of the songs mentioned_

* * *

 _April 28_ _th_ _, 1980 9:45 PM_

 _Forman Basement_

Hyde and Jackie were in Forman's basement sitting on the couch together. It had been a week since their night at the beach and since then, they had been inseparable.

They spent a lot of the past week with their friends and even though they didn't really hide their "relationship" anymore, they barely had anytime alone together. Especially now that Eric and Donna were past their honeymoon phase from their reunion after Eric's return. They were always around asking Hyde and Jackie to do things with them. Even Fez was starting to get over his womanizing ways and back in the basement all the time.

Even with their friends interrupting them, Jackie and Hyde were enjoying their time together. They went on dates to movies and restaurants and he even agreed to go dancing with her at the new nightclub in Milwaukee. Hyde was also basically sleeping over at Jackie's apartment every night. They were practically dating again, but neither one of them had acknowledged the fact.

Jackie was also talking a lot more now, which meant she kept bringing up the fact that she was moving to Chicago more and more each day. It was starting to bother Hyde, but every time he wanted to say something, he would chicken out and just nod along to whatever she was saying. It was slowly building up inside him and he knew it was only a matter of time before everything blew up in his face.

"So guess what Steven? I just found out today that I got a job in Chicago for the summer! You're looking at the new co-host's assistant at WLK-TV Chicago" Jackie says proudly.

Hyde just stares at her with a slight smile.

"It's not a glamorous job or anything. I'm basically just going to run errands for Stacy Summer. But I'm sure in no time I'll be taking her spot as morning talk show host." She continues. She had a huge grin on her face as she pictured herself on TV.

Hyde's heart and mind were conflicted. In truth, he was really proud of her. She was finding a job and going to college, things she would have never considered when he first met her. She really was growing up and he was happy for her.

Another part of him felt uneasy at the news though. She was all excited about her new start in life, but she hadn't mentioned him once in all of it.

"Uh that's great Jackie," he tries to smile genuinely.

"I know right. I'm so excited Steven. I'm finally getting out of this town" Jackie keeps talking; she was holding his hand now.

"Yeah, yeah I get it Jackie. You're leaving" Hyde replies. He was starting to get irritated and Jackie noticed it.

"Wait Steven, what's wrong?" Jackie asks.

"Nothing Jackie" Hyde tries to act zen, but he was having a hard time hiding his frustration.

"No. I know something's bothering you. Now spill it" Jackie presses on.

"It's nothing. Go have a good life in Chicago..." he replies, as he lets go of her hand.

"Okay, I don't get why you're suddenly acting like this Steven. You knew this whole time that I was leaving in June."

"Yeah, I know Jackie. But tell me this, what was the point of this past month we spent together?" Hyde responds.

"Wait what do you mean, Steven? I just wanted to spend time with you before I left…" She was suddenly interrupted.

"And then what? You were gonna leave and forget about it all. You know what, why don't you go find someone else to use?" he replies. He knew he was being harsh, but he was hurt and when he was hurt, he always resorted to anger. It was all he knew in his life.

He gets up from the couch and walks into his bedroom leaving her behind speechless. Jackie was completely surprised at the turn of events. Things had been going so well for them and she was not expecting this. She couldn't believe Hyde thought she was using him and it was making her angry

She marches over to his room and slams the door open

"You think I'm using you? Are you kidding me?"

Hyde looks up at her with a blank stare on his face. He stays silent.

"I don't get it. You didn't seem to have a problem with what we were doing. You didn't say anything. So I don't get how I'm the one using you," she adds.

"C'mon Jackie. I tried to talk about it a couple of times." he says.

Jackie thinks back to the time they spent together. She remembered Steven acting annoyed a couple of times when she mentioned leaving. But that was in the beginning. He really seemed like he didn't care in the past few weeks. But then again, when did Steven ever show anyone what he was really feeling.

She thinks about what he said. Was she really using him? It's not like she just wanted sex from him. She was really happy spending time with him and she knew he was having a good time too.

But a part of Jackie knew she was also shutting him out. She was pretending that things were okay the way they were. The reason: she knew if they had really talked, really tried to work things out, it would be the end of them and she wasn't ready to let him go yet.

But maybe now was the time to face reality.

"Look Steven, I'm really sorry if you felt that way... But I've made up my mind on moving to Chicago" she says quietly.

"I get it Jackie and believe me, I'm happy for you. But you keep talking about leaving and starting your new life and not once did you mention me in it," Hyde tells her.

"What do you want me to say?" Jackie starts "Are you expecting me to ask you to get back together or something?"

"I don't know okay. I mean yeah I thought we could go back to the way things were…you know before all the shit that happened the past year," Hyde says

Jackie was getting angry again. Did he really feel like they could just continue where they left off? Like she could ignore all the horrible things that happened.

"I honestly don't see how that could ever happen Steven," Jackie replies softly.

"Why not?" Hyde asks bitterly, looking at her with confusion in his eyes.

Jackie couldn't believe he was actually asking her why. It was making her furious and she couldn't help but let everything she kept bottled up from the past year out into the open.

"Okay…for one, you treated me like crap the past year. And oh let's not forget… you ran off to Vegas and married a freaking stripper!" Jackie replies to his question, outrage apparent in her answer.

Hyde knew this conversation was inevitable, and yet he was not prepared for it.

"Okay first of all, Sam and I weren't even technically married. And second of all, I wouldn't have gone to Vegas if I didn't catch you and Kelso naked in that hotel room" Hyde responds. He was starting to get pissed off too. She was acting like everything that had happened was his fault.

"I already told you Steven. Nothing happened and nothing was going to happen in that hotel room," Jackie replies, annoyed that he still had the nerve to bring that up.

"Yeah, whatever Jackie. I know what I saw" Hyde replies. His mind was flashing back to the image of Kelso walking in that night and it was fueling his anger.

"Okay…see, this is why we would never work. You've never fully committed to me and you've never trusted me Steven" Jackie says with tears in her eyes. The pain from admitting it out loud was worse than she could imagine.

"What did you want from me Jackie? You gave me an ultimatum and I showed up. I was about to freaking propose to you" Hyde says.

"Yeah, but instead you proposed to a whore you barely knew," Jackie replies.

"Like I said before Jackie. We weren't even fucking married!" Hyde says.

They were practically yelling at each other. This was not how he planned on getting back together with her.

"You didn't know that when she first showed up, Steven. And you actually stayed married to her. You paraded her around the basement, let her sit on your lap, flaunted your sex life in front of me like you didn't give a crap about my feelings. And you expect me to just be fine with all that. Are you kidding me?"

Hyde could see the pain in her eyes. He remembered seeing it everyday all those times they were in the basement and Sam was there. He used to do all those things she said on purpose to hurt her. He thought she deserved it for ripping his heart out that night in Chicago.

But it was different this time. The pain in her eyes made him feel awful. It made him want to hold her and never let her go.

His voice was soft now. "Look Jackie. The only reason I stayed with Sam was because I didn't want to end up like Bud. I couldn't leave like he did...I was trying to do the right thing. And yeah, I'll admit a part of me knew that it would piss you off. And after I saw you and Kelso that night, all I wanted to was to make you feel the pain that I did"

Jackie stays quiet. She couldn't bring herself to speak.

"I told you this that night at the beach. I didn't feel anything for her, Jackie. I didn't love her. I didn't care when she left. She was a distraction…from you" Hyde adds. He couldn't believe he was telling her all this.

Jackie looks at him, tears pouring out of her eyes. She knew he was trying his best and a part of her believed everything he was saying. But it didn't change anything. He broke her and she knew things would never be the same between them.

"The right thing to do was to have stayed that night and talk to me Steven. Instead of running off without giving me a chance to explain" Jackie says.

Hyde grabs her hand, "Jackie if I could change what I did that night, I would. You think you were the only one who was hurt? It killed me to be in the same room as you and not be able to touch you or kiss you. It killed me to see Kelso propose to you, to see you pining for Fez."

Jackie was surprised at how much he was opening up about. She wasn't expecting it and it was scaring her. She couldn't forgive him. She had to get out of there.

"Yeah well I wish things were different too. But you can't change any of it Steven," she says.

"Jackie, please..." Hyde says, as Jackie pulls her hand away from his.

"Look Steven, I don't think we should see each other any more," Jackie mumbles. She was having a hard time forming the words.

Hyde didn't know what to say. He was done trying. Her mind was made up and he had to just let go.

"Whatever" he says softly.

Jackie didn't want it to end this way between them. She still cared about him and she hated seeing him hurt…even when he was being a humongous jerk.

"For what it's worth Steven, this past month with you was amazing. I was finally happy again and a lot of it was because of you... so thank you" Jackie says. She kisses him on the cheek and runs out the basement door.

She couldn't stay in there any longer. It was too painful being in the same room with him, knowing that everything between them was over for good.

 _May 1st, 1980 11:15 AM_

 _Forman Basement_

It had been four days since Hyde last saw or heard from Jackie. She had stopped coming over to the Forman's and it left Hyde in a terrible mood all the time.

He was in the basement alone, listening to music and drinking beer. He had resorted to smoking and drinking all the time to avoid thinking about Jackie. It wasn't working that well because even his drunken thoughts led to her.

 _That's The Way by Led Zeppelin_ was playing in the background.

His friends had been avoiding the subject in fear of getting burned, but Eric thought it was finally time to talk to his friend. Eric was surprised at how the two ended up while he was away in Africa. Despite his initial hatred for Jackie, she had grown on him and he considered her a friend. And he also knew that Jackie made Hyde happy, which was important to him. Hyde was like his brother and he knew he had to try to fix this mess.

Eric walks down to the basement and sees Hyde in his usual chair. He sits on the couch next to him.

"So uh, what you doing Hyde?" he asks his friend.

"Nothing man. Absolutely nothing," Hyde replies.

"You know...Fez and I were thinking of going to watch a movie tonight. You wanna come?" Eric asks. He wasn't planning on going anywhere, but he had to break the tension somehow.

"No thanks Forman. I'm good here with my six pack and Zeppelin," Hyde replies.

Eric grabs a can of beer and opens it. It was 11 in the morning and he usually didn't drink this early, but he thought he would make an exception.

"So not that I am upset about this but...I haven't seen Jackie around lately," Eric says.

Hyde doesn't say anything. He knew what Eric was trying to do and he wasn't in the mood to talk about anything.

"Where's she been anyways?" Eric asks, even though he knew that Jackie was with Donna at that moment.

"How the hell should I know?" Hyde mutters. He was getting annoyed.

"Well you two were all over each other just a week ago" Eric replies.

"Yeah well that's over...for good Forman" Hyde says angrily. He gets up and grabs the cans of beer that were left.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to my room and finish these," he adds, as he walks to his bedroom.

 _May 1st, 1980 11:15 AM_

 _Jackie and Fez's Apartment_

Donna and Jackie were in the apartment living room sitting on the couch. They had been spending a lot of time there recently instead of the basement. Donna would try to convince Jackie to go over there and each time, she would decline. Today was no different.

"C'mon Jackie, let's just go see what Fez and Eric are up to..." Donna tries to convince her.

"No, Donna. Look I already told you...I can't risk running into Steven right now," Jackie tells her friend.

"Okay...then can you at least tell me what's going on with you two? Hyde's been holed up in his room and somehow... he's gotten meaner," Donna says.

Jackie feels sad hearing about Hyde and she'd been wanting to talk to someone about it. She decides it was finally time to stop ignoring Donna's prying questions and actually open up to her.

"Okay Donna, I think believing that Hyde and I could just have sex until I left and everything would be fine... was wrong," Jackie starts.

"Jeeze, ya think? I tried to tell you Jackie," Donna tells her.

"Not helping Donna. I mean, I really think I ruined everything between us. I don't think we can even be friends.." Jackie responds.

"Yeah I don't think you and Hyde were ever friends. I mean, you guys weren't even just fooling around. We all saw you holding hands and cuddling. You two were practically dating again" Donna says with a puzzled look on her face.

"That's not the point Donna. As much as I think it would be easier, I really don't want to lose Steven in my life" Jackie says quietly. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Well...if you really want him back in your life, you could just forgive him?" Donna suggests.

"There's no way I can do that Donna. And plus, I don't think he even really apologized...I just have to face the fact that Steven and I aren't meant to be in each other's lives anymore. It's time for me to focus on the next chapter of my life: my job and college," Jackie says trying to sound happy.

"You know what Jackie. I'm really proud of you. You really are growing up. I guess us spending so much time together over the years has really rubbed off on you" she says to her friend with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I guess it really has..." Jackie pauses. "Thank god your fashion sense didn't rub off on me," Jackie adds.

Donna shoves her lightly, while laughing.

"See there's the Jackie we all know and love."

 _May 1st, 1980 5:45 PM_

 _Forman Basement, Hyde's Bedroom_

Hyde spent the rest of the day in his bedroom listening to music. He didn't even bother showing up to work, partly because he was drunk off of several beers. He heard Eric and Donna talking outside his door and he could tell right away that him and Jackie were the subjects of their discussion.

"Yeah I talked to her all day about it and I really think she's done. She seemed really ready to get out of here," Donna says.

"Who can blame her Donna? I'm counting down the days until we leave for Madison" Eric adds.

Hyde was getting irritated. He was sick of hearing about Jackie and Chicago. And his friends leaving to Madison. In his frustration he slams his arm on the shelf by his bed and knocks over his books and records. They scatter everywhere including his favorite: Led Zepplin IV record, which lands under his bed.

Hyde goes to look under his bed for the album and notices an envelope with his name on it. It was the envelope he found in Jackie's suitcase the day he helped her move boxes. He had completely forgotten about it, distracted by all the time they spent together.

He opens it and finds two separate letters in there. He reads the first one. It was from a year ago, when Hyde had run off to Vegas.

* * *

 _Dear Steven,_

 _It's been a week since you showed up at my hotel room in Chicago. You're still not home and no one's heard from you. I don't know what to do. I quit my job and drove back as soon as you left the hotel. Donna told me I should write a letter about how I feel. She said it would help me sort through my feelings. But I think she just wanted me to shut up._

 _Anyways, when you showed up I was so happy to see you, Steven. It was everything I was hoping for. I didn't even care if you wanted to marry me or not. I was just so happy that you drove all the way there to see me. It proved to me that you really cared about us._

 _And then Michael walked in._ _I swear Steven, nothing happened between us and nothing was going to happen. Michael just drove me to Chicago because he was going to see Brooke and Betsy anyways. I told him to stay over because I was lonely and I thought I had lost you forever. And the idiot was in a towel because he spilled cherry pop all over himself on the ride over._

 _Anyways, I wish you were back. I don't even know where to send this letter to because I have no idea where you are. I need you here Steven._

 _Love,_

 _Jackie_

* * *

Hyde stares at the letter, rereading the paragraphs over and over again. He sees that the letter was dated a month before he got back from Vegas. She was telling the truth.

Nothing happened. Nothing fucking happened in Chicago. The same way nothing happened between them when Hyde cheated on her with a nurse.

He couldn't believe it. Once again, he destroyed the only thing that made him happy because of his own stubborn mind.

Hyde storms out his bedroom into the basement and walks past his friends. He was still slightly drunk and he didn't have a plan. But he knew he had to find her and talk to her. He couldn't lose her again.


	13. Take Me Home Tonight

_Sorry for the really late update. I've been busy with work and also a little stuck on how I want the story to play out. Thank you guys for the reviews! They make me want to keep going with the story._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing from That 70's Show or the songs mentioned_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _May 1st, 1980 11:30 PM_

 _Jackie and Fez's Apartment_

Jackie was walking towards her and Fez's apartment when she notices someone sitting in front of the door, face buried in his hands. She had just gotten back from The Hub with Fez, who decided to stay behind. She wished Fez had come home with her because at that moment she didn't know how to approach the man sitting in the empty hallway. It was none other than Steven Hyde, the guy she was secretly thinking about all hours of the day.

She walks towards him cautiously taking in his presence. This was a different Hyde, one that looked vulnerable. She notices a nearly empty bottle of whiskey lying on the ground next to him. He was also definitely drunk.

"So how much have you had to drink? I think you might be lost," Jackie says awkwardly.

Hyde lifts his head up, relieved to hear her voice. He had been waiting for hours for her to get back. He looks at her and swears she looks even more beautiful than she did the last time he saw her. She was wearing a flower-patterned skirt with a white tank top.

"Not lost, doll," Hyde mumbles "Definitely drunk though… I was waiting for you"

Jackie studies his face, noticing his red eyes and pained expression. He looked as if he had been crying, but Jackie knew that Steven Hyde never cried. Nevertheless, she wanted to run towards him, pull him into her arms and comfort him.

But instead she sits quietly across from him in the empty hallway, grabs the bottle of whiskey and takes a swig. It burns her throat but it was just the liquid courage she needed.

"What are you doing here, Steven?" she asks in a more serious tone.

Hyde looks directly into her eyes. He knew he had to say everything he wanted to say before he chickened out. When he first got to her apartment, he was ready to beg her to take him back. But as he waited for her to get home, he realized he had to focus on something far more important.

He had to apologize. For everything.

"Uh I'm here to do something I should have done a long time ago…I'm here to say that I'm so sorry, Jackie"

She's confused at his sudden apology, not sure what he was referring to.

"Uh ok. What are you sorry for exactly?"

"Well first…for not believing you about Chicago… I know nothing happened with you and Kelso" he replies.

She opens her mouth to speak, but is interrupted.

"Um, I'm not done," Hyde says.

Jackie gives him a surprised look.

Hyde gives her a slight smile in response to her surprised reaction,

"Yeah man, I'm actually here to talk about my feelings. Weird huh?"

"Yeah…definitely weird. But um, go on," Jackie replies.

"Okay, well I'm also sorry for never trusting you when we were dating… I was a paranoid freak"

Jackie just nods her head slightly in response.

"And uh..I also want to apologize for running off to Vegas without giving you a chance to talk. You didn't deserve that."

"I most certainly did not," Jackie says lightly.

Now for the hardest part, Hyde thinks to himself.

"I'm so sorry about Sam," Hyde continues, "She was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life. Well…second biggest mistake. First was letting you go to Chicago in the first place instead of telling you that I saw a future for us." His eyes were watering from the guilt building inside of him.

Jackie couldn't believe her eyes. Steven Hyde was tearing up in front of her.

"I acted like a fucking asshole to you all year and I want you to know that I felt awful about it the whole time. It kills me to remember the terrible things I said," he adds looking down towards the floor. He couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. He knew he didn't deserve her, as he reflects on the past horrible acts he inflicted upon her.

"So um, basically I'm here to apologize for the hell I put you through during our relationship and especially after. I understand if you can't forgive me. But trust me Jackie, I'm gonna make it up to you…however long it takes."

Jackie didn't know what was going on. There was no way Steven Hyde just came to his senses out of nowhere. He had too much pride. She knew there was a reason that led him here, but a part of her didn't care. And despite the fact that it took whiskey to bring it out of him, Jackie knew everything he said was sincere.

"It wasn't all hell," she mumbles softly. She didn't want to say that she forgave him because she wasn't sure if she really did, but she also knew their relationship wasn't all bad. It was also some of the best years of her life.

"Yeah well, I can't believe you didn't stab me or something after what I put you through" Hyde says.

"Oh trust me, I have. Many times in my dreams" she replies jokingly.

Hyde chuckles softly.

"Well thanks for the apology Steven" Jackie says, "And I'm sorry too, you know. For pressuring you into marrying me… and being controlling. I was pretty awful too"

Hyde looks up at her and frowns slightly.

"You were never awful doll," he says as he touches her hand softly.

Jackie's fingers ignite at his touch and she's trying her best not to wrap them between his. She pulls her hand away slowly, too scared of what it would lead to if they held hands. Instead she focuses on the conversation they were having.

"So I have to ask… why tonight? Why did you suddenly decide to say everything you did?" Jackie asks.

Hyde knew he couldn't lie to her.

"Uh well I found a letter you wrote to me when I ran off to Vegas. It got lost in my room…I finally read it today."

"I see…" Jackie responds, "I knew there was no way you just realized that I was telling the truth" her voice breaks.

Hyde senses her disappointment. He was disappointed in himself too.

"I'm an idiot Jackie. I don't trust anyone. You know I never have. But I swear I'm ready to trust you."

She didn't know if she completely believed him.

"Okay…well thanks" Jackie says hesitantly. She didn't know what he expected as a response, so she just stays quiet.

Hyde fills the awkward silence.

"Man… a silent Jackie... I don't know how to react to that."

"I don't really know what to say Steven," Jackie says.

"Well then I guess I'm gonna keep talking…so here goes: I know I don't deserve it…but I really want another chance with you Jackie. Just please tell me what it's gonna take doll"

Jackie couldn't believe it. She was starting to move on again before Hyde showed up, or at least she lied to herself and pretended that she was. And here he was, asking her to be with him yet again. She resisted him once this week. She didn't know if she had the strength to do it again.

"I really don't know what to say Steven. You know I'm leaving soon"

Hyde scoots himself closer to her and grabs her hands.

"Don't go Jackie. Or if you go…let me come with you" Hyde says in a pleading voice.

Tears were streaming down Jackie's face. This was all she wanted to hear from him when she first got that job offer in Chicago. But this time was different. She knew she would be happy if Steven came with her, but she also knew she needed to be on her own for once in her life.

"I'm so sorry Steven. I can't do it…I want to. You have no idea how long I've wanted this but I really think I need to be on my own"

"Please…" Hyde looks into her eyes. He couldn't lose her. He had to make her stay...

"I love you, Jackie."

Those were the words that Jackie swore she would never hear coming from Hyde's mouth ever again. And before she could stop herself, the same words escape her lips:

"I love you too Steven…I never stopped" Jackie whispers.

Hyde pulls her into his lap and she wraps her legs around him. He holds her tightly relieved to finally hear the words that used to make him feel less broken and for the first time in his life, genuinely happy.

Jackie instantly feels the urge to kiss him and makes it clear to Hyde when she traces her lips slowly along his jaw.

"I missed you so much, baby," Hyde whispers into her ear causing Jackie's body to melt in his arms. His breath on her skin makes her dizzy with want for him.

She knew she had to talk to him, but his actions and words turned her on beyond belief and she couldn't help but lose herself in him.

Hyde trails his mouth from her ear down her neck slowly, causing Jackie to moan. She gives in to her desires and grabs his face to kiss him eagerly. Hyde returns the kiss, biting on her bottom lip and groaning into her mouth.

Jackie could feel his sudden arousal through his jeans pressing into her and she repositions herself so it hits her in the right spot. She silently thanks herself for deciding to wear a skirt today because it meant one less layer separating her from what she's been craving most the past few days.

"God, Jackie," he groans, as she grinds against him slowly.

"You feel so good baby," Jackie whispers, as she gives in to the ecstasy. They were still in the hallway, and Jackie knew that meant that they could get interrupted at any moment.

She pulls away slowly, gets up and opens her apartment door. She pulls Hyde into the apartment with her and leads him straight to her bedroom. She didn't know what they were to each other anymore, but screw labels she thinks to herself. She was miserable without him and she didn't want to feel miserable tonight.

* * *

 _May 2nd_ _, 1980 2:00 AM_

 _Jackie and Fez's Apartment_

Jackie and Hyde spent the past hour lying together on her bed, neither one of them saying anything, just enjoying each other's presence instead. Suddenly Hyde hears Jackie sniffling and turns her around to face him. He notices tears on her face and panics.

"What's wrong Jackie?" he asks as he gently wipes away her tears, "Did I do something?"

Jackie shakes her head to say no, but Hyde knew something was wrong. Did she regret the sex they just had? He knew he shouldn't have rushed into it, but he could never control himself when it came to Jackie.

"Did I rush things? I'm so sorry Jackie. I shouldn't have forced you to do anything. I'm so sorry doll- -"

Jackie interrupts him, "You didn't force anything Steven. I wanted you so badly. God, I don't think I'll ever stop wanting you. You're like a drug I can't quit…and it scares me"

Hyde understands her words completely. It was the perfect explanation of how he felt about her. He was addicted.

"That's why I'm crying," she continues, "I love you so much Steven, and I forgive you. I think you really have changed. But I would do anything to be with you…I would give up everything"

"Me too Jackie. I swear I'm going to do whatever it takes baby. I'll give up my store, the life I have here. Anything. We can move to Chicago and start over…"

"No Steven. You don't get it. I don't want to give up everything for you. I don't want to feel like my life and my happiness depend on you. I have to live for myself first."

"What are you saying Jackie? You don't want to be with me?"

"I'm saying I can't be with you…At least not right now."

Hyde felt his heart breaking as the words came out of her mouth. He thought he was getting another chance.

"Look Steven, did you read the other letter in that envelope you found?"

He had forgotten there was another letter.

"No…I came here right after I read the first one."

"Well I think you should read it."

Hyde gets up from the bed and walks towards his clothes.

"Wait where are you going?" Jackie asks

"Home," Hyde replies.

"No, don't go. Not yet" Jackie pleads, "Please don't go yet."

"Jackie, you just told me you can't be with me. So I'm leaving"

"I want you to stay, Steven. At least for tonight" She goes towards him and drags him back to her bed by his hands.

They lie back down on the bed and face each other. Jackie touches Hyde's face softly, as he stares into her eyes searching for an answer. He was confused. Everything about them felt so right. It always did.

But she didn't want it? Or according to her, she couldn't do it… not right now. Hyde ponders the meaning of her words. What did she mean by not right now.

"What are we doing Jackie? Do you really not want to be with me? Because it didn't seem that way tonight. It didn't seem that way the past few months we've been together"

Jackie stays silent, so Hyde continues. He didn't know where all the words came from. He usually hated these emotional outpourings

"I understand if you think I'm gonna hurt you again. But I promise I'm not going to. I love you and I want to be with you… for a very long time."

"I want to be with you too Steven and I really think one day we'll be together...but it can't be right now" Jackie says sadly.

"But I don't understand-" Hyde starts

"I'm so sorry Steven. I can't explain it but I really think we need this time apart"

Hyde sighs in defeat. He was still hurt and confused but he held on to some hope from the words she uttered: that someday they would be together.

"Okay, so how long?" he asks

"How long what?" Jackie responds confused.

"How long do you think we need to be apart?" he clarifies.

"Oh. Um...I don't know Steven. A year?...I'm not really sure how long it'll take"

"Fine" Hyde replies calmly as he gets up from the bed to grab his clothes.

"Fine?" Jackie looks at him startled at his abrupt response.

"Yeah..fine.. I can wait a year Jackie" Hyde says as he puts on his shoes.

Jackie was confused. He was actually fine with waiting a year for her. The old Hyde would have been gone the second she made the suggestion. He would have let his pride get the best of him and stormed out.

But here he was...being reasonable. And also apparently making his way out her bedroom door.

"Wait where are you going?" she frowns as she gets up and grabs his hand.

"I'm leaving so we can get this one year countdown started", Hyde says half serious "I'll see ya a year from today, doll." He adds in a lighter tone.

"Sit back down here," Jackie says sternly as she drags him back to her bed and sits down next to him.

"So you're really okay with waiting a year for me?"

"Yes, Jackie. I'll wait a year."Hyde sighs slightly "You spent a year taking crap from me. I figured I owe you a year.."

Jackie smiles slightly. "Thanks Steven," she kisses him softly on his cheek.

"So uh..I seriously think I gotta get out of here. It's gonna be really hard for me to leave if we keep laying around on your bed" he stares at her, "especially when you're half naked" he adds.

Jackie blushes. She had completely forgot she was just wearing a tank top and panties. She covers herself with a blanket and turns to look at him.

"Do you think we could start this one year apart thing in 2 weeks?" she asks "It's just... I don't leave to Chicago for another two weeks and I really don't want to spend that time away from you" She grabs his arm and pulls it around her shoulder.

Hyde smiles as he wraps his arm around her. He knew spending another two weeks with her would make it harder for them to break apart, but he couldn't deny he wanted as much time as possible with her.

So he agrees to her plan, "Whatever you say, doll."


End file.
